Destiny of the Sacred Lovers
by Kagome126
Summary: I made a wish, now shes gone to live her life in her time, not remembering any of this. The wish made her forget and made it so that she never came here, only the gang and I remembering. Maybe its destiny, why else would she still find her way back? IXK
1. The wish to heal our wounds

**Full Summary- I made a wish, now she's gone to live her life like a normal person in her time, not remembering any of this. The wish was supposed to keep her away from the well and this time, but maybe it's just destiny that she comes her, otherwise, why would she still find her way back? Now she's stuck here until she can remember and it's up to me to make her, but what will I have to go to, to make her remember?**

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. (Applies to all chapters in this story)

It was the final battle with Naraku. He had the last remaining jewel shards that we needed to complete the jewel. Miroku is injured, so now it's down to 4. Kirara was waiting for Sango's signal and Sango was waiting for mine. Kagome was beside me, just like always, arrow ready. All of us were focused on our goal: defeat Naraku.

I nodded at Sango and we began running towards our target who was already minorly injured. Kagome aimed her arrow.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" I yelled as the winds began to circle forming my ultimate attack, headed straight for Naraku.

An arrow flew by me, catching up with my attack, also headed for Naraku. Sango flung her giant boomerang and when all the attacks ceased, we were all out of breath. We had been at this for a while now, and were all tired. All of us had injuries but I was worried about Kagome's. Her left shoulder had a deep gash in it, along with her stomach. It was bleeding obsessively, but she failed to notice anything other than Naraku and her companions.

The winds cleared and Sango's weapon came back to her. Before us were ashes. We all stepped forward to get a better look. Kagome crotched down and picked up something. It was the jewel shards. She took ours of her neck and put them all in one hand. It began to glow a bright pink and then a flash of light made us all close our eyes. When I reopened mine, Kagome was staring in awe, and so was I.

There, in her hand, was the whole jewel. The jewel that had us searching the Earth for years trying to find all the fragments. It was finally a complete. A tear ran down Sango's cheek for she knew what Naraku did. In order to gain more power, he took the jewel shards for Kouga and her brother, causing her brother to die when he did so.

We all walked silently over to the wounded monk. On our way back over there, Kagome collapsed. With a gasp, I caught her in my arms. She was breathing roughly, and bleeding really bad. She should have stopped fighting right after she was injured but we all know she was too stubborn to do so.

"Kagome!" I yelled, trying to get her to open her eyes.

She weakly opened her eyes to reveal her beautiful brown eyes.

"She's lost to much blood," Sango informed, motioning to Shippo who Kagome had hide during the battle. "Get her bag."

Shippo soon returned with the yellow bag and Sango rummaged through it.

"You take care of Miroku," I said, taking out some bandages. "I've got Kagome."

She quickly nodded and went over to the monk.

I blushed as I took off her shirt to get to her wounds. There was no village close by so we were stuck here.

I cleaned her wounds and wound the bandage tightly around her wounds. I laid her down carefully and went to find a river to rinse of her blood-soaked shirt.

Kagome looked really bad, although she said nothing during battle. She barely even noticed it was there until we pointed it out. She became strong over the years of battle.

As I came back to our little spot, Sango was at Kagome's side. I gave her Kagome's shirt and I helped her carefully put it on.

"Get some rest," she ordered.

"I'm not going to sleep," I said sternly.

She nodded, too tired to argue.

We should have been celebrating or something since we defeated Naraku and complete the jewel, but the reality of it was, we were all too tired to even think. I touched my arm and looked at my hand. My arms were badly bruised and scared.

Sango fell asleep near Miroku and it was only Shippo and I still awake. We had just defeated Naraku, but none of us were happy because we all lost something in the process.

"She going to be OK?" Shippo asked me.

"She'll be alright, I promise."

Somehow, it was hard to believe myself. She was in worse condition than all of us combined. Her bandages were already covered in blood again and we only put them on minutes ago. Shippo walked over to Sango and curled up next to her, eyeing me then Kagome. He believed me; I could see it on his face.

It's now been 5 days since the battle. I was coming back from the river with a wet rag, since everyone else was busy doing something else for Kagome, and I saw Sango crying while holding something.

"Sango, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"She's…g-gone."

My eyes got wide as I bent down next to her. Her heart was beating even the faintest bit, and she wasn't breathing.

"No," I whispered. "No!"

For the next hour, I was yelling my brains out, willing her to come back to us. For the second time in 3 years, I cried for her. This was the only time I felt real pain. The kind of pain that stung and that you will remember forever. The pain you got when you lost a loved one.

I was sitting on the hill that was nearby. Sango came up behind me and sat down next to me.

"She, wanted me to give this to you," Sango told me holding out her hand but not looking at me.

I looked in her hand. It was the jewel. That was the whole reason she was here, because of that little jewel that changed all of our lives forever.

"She loved you, ya know?" Sango said, teary eyed and looking out to the horizon.

"I know."

Sango could tell that I was very out of character, and we all knew why.

"None of us knew her as long or as well as you, so it must be twice as hard for you."

That was only the half of it. I've seen her time, and her world. I've seen her through thick and thin. I've seen all her emotions come out one way or another. The only thing that I have never seen in her the whole time I've known her is hatred. No matter what anyone did, she would never hate them. At the very least, she should hate me. Even after I went to Kikyo time and time again, even after I made her mad in the biggest ways, even after I made her stay, here in this world, she didn't hate me. She was something special and I just let her go.

Sango got up and walked away sending me a sorry glance.

I looked down at the jewel that was in my hands. The sacred jewel or jewel of four souls that could grant a wish.

"I wish…Kagome never fell into the well on her fifteenth birthday and doesn't remember ever coming here," I said out loud.

The jewel shined the same way it did after Kagome had possessed it. I ran back to where Kagome lay and she was beginning to turn into dust.

"I told you she would be okay," I told Shippo as the dust travel along through the air as our time began to rewind and play, this time, without her ever coming here.


	2. Coming back to me

"Bye Mom!" I yelled back as I left for school.

Waiting at the shrine steps were my three best friends. Ayumi, Yuka, Eri and I have been friends since forever and are always there for each other. As I walk by the well I feel a weird feeling go through my body. I shake my head and start walking with my friends to school.

A lot has happened in the last 3 years. I'm now a senior in high school and have my own car. Souta has been growing up fast and has a steady girlfriend. About a year ago Hojo and I started dating and even Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri all have boyfriends. My life was as close to perfect as it could get.

---

School went by pretty fast and I was now walking up the steps to the shrine.

"Kagome, could you help me?"

"Sure," I called to my grandfather.

"I dropped something down in the well, could you go get it?"

I smiled as I started down the ladder. We've had a ladder put on the well since every time he's in here, he has to get Souta to get whatever it is he dropped out since he is too weak to do it himself. This was the first time I've been asked to do it and I thought nothing of it.

When I got to the last ring of the ladder, I jumped down the few remaining feet. I picked up the artifact he dropped and started screaming as I looked around. I was eloped in a blue light. When the blue light faded, I fell on my butt. I was in the well. I looked and the well seemed…different…more ancient looking. The ladder was nowhere to be found so I started using the vines and stuff that were tangled around it to climb up and out of the well.

I don't know why, but I felt like I had done that a million times before and it wasn't hard to do even though it should have been.

I looked around at my surroundings and was slightly afraid. I was in forest that I have never seen before. I started walking towards the tree that was taller than the rest hoping it would lead me to home. The tree, no doubt, was the sacred tree, the one in my families shrine so why wasn't I home?

**Inuyasha's POV**

I was talking to Keada when I smelt it. It was the smell of the women I could never forget, but how did she get here? She was supposed to live a totally normal life in her time without remembering or stumbling along this place ever again, so why now after 3 years?

"Old hag, I'll be right back," I told Keada as I rudely exited her hut.

I ran full speed into the forest. I had to see her. I got to the sacred tree and there she was. The girl who had changed my life and many others drastically. And the girl who I now know, my life would be horrible without.

"Kagome," I whispered as she came into site.

She was standing at the tree, looking at the place I had once been pinned. When I wished upon the jewel, it sent me back to the tree and I was, once again, pinned to it, but luckily Keada remembered everything and made an ancient spell that unbound me since I was no longer a threat. Nobody other than Keada, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, and I remembered her or the great things she had done.

In the feudal era, there was no longer a jewel of four souls, and no longer a priestess as powerful as Kikyo, and no longer even a clay form of my old lover.

Kagome turned around and when she saw me she gasped.

"Who...are you?" she asked.

_She doesn't remember? Then how did she get here?_

"I'm…Inuyasha," I said hoping she wouldn't remember.

She quietly walked towards me. When she was a few inches in front of me, she leaned up on her tip toes and…touched my ears. Surprisingly, it felt good.

"Are they real?" she asked when she was finished.

I nodded; afraid speaking would jog her memory.

I wanted more than anything to have her back by my side, or in my arms, but I did this so that she would live, and so she would have the normal life she very much deserved.

"What are you then?"

"I'm a…hanyou."

"I'm not that gullible. We all know that demons don't exist," she laughed.

"You're right so why don't you go back to the well, jump in, and go back to your…um…world."

I pushed her along and she, very confused, let me. When we got to the well, she turned around a looked at me. She was so innocent and afraid, just like the first time I saw her.

"Bye," I whispered as I reluctantly pushed her into the well.

I looked down into the well after a couple of minutes to find her still there.

"How is that possible?" I asked myself.

"How is…what possible?" she questioned, climbing out of the well.

"She went back the other times, because she wanted to, but now, maybe, her soul wants her to stay here," said someone from behind me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Keada, child," she told Kagome.

"Why would her soul want her to stay here, hag?" I asked.

"Maybe it wants ye to make young Kagome remember."

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"It's worth a try," I said stubbornly, ignoring Kagome's previous question.

Keada nodded.

"Kagome, do you remember anything about this place?"

"I don't even know where this place is! And how do you know my name?"

"Do you remember Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Keada, Kirara, Naraku, Kouga, anyone?"

"Who are they?"

"Do you remember me?" I asked, trying again.

"How would I know anything about this place or those people if I've never been here?!"

"Ye need to get her around things that would jog her memory," Keada advised.

"Like what?"

"Like things she's been around before."

"Everything is so different now, though. We don't even have her bow because the jewel worked _that_ good."

"Why did ye do the wish in the first place, young one?" she asked curiously.

"Because…I owe her that much," I said as quietly as I could.

"We all do," Keada reassured me.

It was only around Kagome that I didn't act…like my usual self. I didn't want her to remember, but I guess I would have to in attempt to get her back where she belongs.

"Can you answer my question now?" Kagome asked me, obviously irritated that we ignored her.

"We've got to get you to remember," I told her.

"Remember what? What's going on?!"

"Okay, listen closely. About 3 years ago, you fell into the well at your family's shrine and was transported back in time by about 500 years because of the Shikon jewel. We later found out that you were a reincarnation of Kikyo, a priestess. You shattered the jewel in attempt to save it, and we got sent on a mission to find the shards. We completed, I wished on it, and now you don't remember ever being here," I said quickly.

She looked at me with a blank stare and started giggling.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked.

I smacked my head. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"You've never felt…I don't know…déjà vu while walking past the well or something?" I asked her.

"I always feel like I'm forgetting something really important if that's what you mean."

"That's a start. Come on, we need to get you to remember so we can get you home."

She nodded and followed me to the sacred tree.

"This is the sacred tree," I said pointing to the tree.

She walked up to the place where the arrow had been and touched that spot.

"Were you…pinned here?"

"You remember?!" I asked hopefully.

The sooner I got her home, the better so that I don't have time to get more attached to her…again.

"I don't know. I touched this spot and then it's like I had a flashback or something," she explained, confused.

"That's good though, that you're remembering."

"What's your name anyway?" she asked wondrously.

"Inuyasha."

Her face went pale when I said my name, like something horrible just happened…

If you are interested I need an Inuyasha, Naraku, and Kouga for my RPG…P.M. me for details.

Kagome126


	3. Remembering of the least importance

"I-Inuyasha?" she asked cautiously. 

"Yeah."

"O-oh," she stuttered. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, approaching her. 

"Well, whenever I have a nightmare or something, I always woke up screaming your name," she said backing away from me. "Who are you?" she demanded. 

"Kagome, I know this is all really hard to take in, but you've got to believe what I told you before. Just…trust me," I extended my hand out to her.

She looked at me, just staring at me then my hand. I hoped that even though I made that wish, that she was the same old Kagome and would trust me.

"I…"

She slowly extended her hand until it was just above mine. After a second of hovering there, her hand dropped in mine. My hand closed around hers and I started walked with her following beside me. 

"Where are we going?" she asked just above a whisper. 

"To see some friends who might be able to jog your memory," I told her. 

She nodded. She was looking down at the ground while we walked like she was unsure as to whether she made the right choice or not. 

We were walking for a while when we finally came across our destination. I walked into the village and went into one of the huts. 

"Inu-" Sango stopped talking as soon as she saw who was with me. "Oh…My…God…Kagome?" 

I nodded, confirming her accusation. 

"How?"

"I don't know," I said before explaining the details of how and why she was here. 

"So until she gets her memory back she is stuck here?" Sango asked after I finished telling her the story.

"That's what Keada thinks." 

"Kagome," Sango whispered as she hugged Kagome. 

"Who are-?" she stopped as soon as she laid eyes on Sango's weapon. 

Kagome's face went blank and then after a couple minutes returned to its normal state. 

"Sango," she whispered. 

"You...remember?" Sango asked her hopefully. 

"The weapon. I remember you protecting me with it, and then this person you called Miroku sucked in these ugly creatures through his hand," she said. 

Sango smiled as she hugged Kagome again. 

"I'm going to get you remembering me in no time," Sango declared. 

That night we spent in Sango's village. Since Kagome never fell through the well, Naraku never got the jewel and never killed Sango's village. Once Kagome fell asleep, I stood up and walked towards the door when Sango's voice stopped me. 

"I'm sorry," she said. 

I turned around with a confused look.

"This must be hard for you, her not remembering you and all," she explained. 

"No, it's alright. I mean, it's really no big deal." 

"Inuyasha, we'll get her to remember you, it'll just…take time." 

"But how much time do we have, Sango, before Naraku finds out that she's back. We don't even know if he remembers her or not, and if he does, she's as good as dead," I spat. 

"No she's not. You protected her from Naraku before." 

"Yeah, but I'm not as strong as I was then." 

"Kagome," she muttered. "She made you strong." 

"I don't need some wench to make me strong," I yelled before storming out of the hut. 

I was angry, not because of what Sango said, but because she remembered Sango and not me, but I was never going to let anyone know how I felt.

**Normal POV**

"Why was he so mad?" Kagome asked

Sango turned her head, surprised that Kagome was up. 

"I thought you were asleep," Sango said. 

"I wasn't."

She nodded, thinking of how she was to answer her previous question.

"He was mad because…Well, because you guys had something…special back before he made that wish," she said in the best way she could. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You guys cared for each other a lot." 

Kagome thought about this for a moment. 

"If that's true, then why is it hardest trying to remember him?" she asked. 

"I don't know." She paused. "Hey, tomorrow maybe we'll go and visit Miroku," Sango exclaimed, changing the subject. 

"You guys were…engaged right?" 

Sango smiled. "I'm glad you're starting to remember stuff."

"But apparently not the right stuff to make him stop mopping," Kagome said pointing out the small crack where you could see outside to where Inuyasha was in the tree, mopping. 

"Maybe you should go talk to him…It might make him feel better," Sango suggested. 

Kagome nodded before getting up and heading towards Inuyasha. 

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Hey, um…" I heard a voice from below me. 

I looked down to see Kagome standing there, thinking of what to say.

"What?" I spat. 

"Hey, the least you could do is be nice, it's not my fault that I can't remember," she barked back. 

"Yeah, it's mine," I muttered. 

"Come on, stop mopping and come talk to me." 

I rolled my eyes and jumped down from the branch I was in. 

"What do you want, wench?"

"Don't call me wench. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me." 

"Just like the first time we met," I mumbled. 

"Huh?"

"When we first met, you said almost that exact same thing to me," I explained to her. 

"Were you this ignorant when we first met?" she asked.

"No," Sango laughed exiting the hut, "he was a lot worse."

Kagome smiled at Sango. 

"You changed him a lot, and we all see it." 

"Thank you, Sango!" I replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," she said walking towards another hut. 

"I don't know what you're so cranky about, but could you please loose the attitude?"

"No!" I remarked stubbornly.

"What's your problem? I haven't done anything to you…At least that I can remember," she mumbled the last part.

"Exactly! You can barely remember my name!" I yelled. 

"You are such a jerk, you know that?" she yelled back at me. "Even if I could choose who I do remember, I doubt I would even want to remember you because you are such a jerk!"

"That's why I saved your butt millions or times, and fought off countless demons for you?" I defended.

"I wish you would just sit!" 

"Ha, since you never fell through the well I don't-" I paused realizing what she just said. "You remember?"

"I remember saying the word sit all the time when I was mad at you, but that's it," she said, calming down. 

"Oh well. We're going to see Miroku tomorrow so go to bed," I ordered before jumping up into my tree branch. 

It was pitch black outside now. I heard something crack and looked down to see the outline of Kagome.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, semi nicely. 

"I…feel like I'm going to be attacked or something," she confessed. 

"I won't let anything hurt you, now go to bed." 

"I can't." 

Her voice sounded so vulnerable. I guess since she never fell though the well, she never learned to fight her own battles against things other than humans. 

I huffed as I jumped down from the branch, scooped her up in my arms, and jumped back into the tree, earning an 'eep' from Kagome.

"Hey!" she squeaked. 

I laid against the trunk of the tree, and laid her on top of me, putting my arms around her to ensure she wasn't going to fall from the tree. 

"There, now go to sleep," I told her. 

She turned her head so she could see what she could of my face.

"I'm in a tree and you expect me to go to sleep?" she asked.

"Yes," I confirmed. 

"You're crazy," she accused. "I'm going to fall out and break something." 

All the while she was complaining, she never once complained about being in my arms, just about falling. 

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, ceasing her complaining. 

"Y-Yes," she said, a little unsure of herself. 

"Then just go to sleep. You won't fall out." 

"And how can you be so sure?"

I tighten my arms around her for evidence. 

She looked down at my arms around her waist and then back at me. 

"How can I feel so safe, when I hardly know you?" she asked gruffly. 

"Just go to sleep," I said. 

She turned her head back around and laid it on my chest. She put one of her hands on my arm for reassurance, and soon fell asleep.

**If anyone is interested in being Inuyasha or Naraku for an RPG let me know. **

**Kagome126**


	4. A wolf, a bow, and some memories

When I woke up, Kagome was curled up in my arms. It felt good to be able to hold her close again, even if she didn't remember. 

She soon began to wake up, and when she did she panicked, but right when she saw me, for some reason, she calmed down. 

"'Morning," she said softly. 

I gave a little grunt in response. 

"You ready to go see Miroku?" I asked her in my gruff voice. 

"Miroku…Sango's fiancé," she said to herself. "I remember he was the one who sucked things into his hand, but I don't know why," she told me. 

"His grandfather was cursed by Naraku and the curse pasted down to his father and then to him. It's a wind tunnel and when he opens it, everything in its path gets sucked into the vortex," I explained. 

"Oh. So who is this Naraku guy? I've been hearing his name a lot." 

"He's one of the most evil demons to walk the Earth. He had something to do with all of our pain." 

"What did he do to me?" she asked me curiously while staring up at the sky in wonder. 

"He tried to turn you against us numerous times. He's tried to kill you in order to get the jewel shards. And I guess the main reason you hated him so much, was because of what he did to Shippo, Sango, and Miroku."

"And what about you?" 

"He made the women I love turn against me. He destroyed Kikyo's and my trust towards each other. Without him though, I would've been human, and I would've already died. If he didn't do what he did to me, the jewel wouldn't exist today, and you would've never came through the well," I told her. "So you tell me if you hate him for doing what he did."

"He broke your heart, that is something that, even though I can't remember, I will hate him for forever," she stated strongly. 

"Come on," I said slowly sitting up with her still on top of me. "Let's go see Miroku." 

She nodded. I held onto her tightly and jumped down from the tree, earning another squeak on her part. 

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she said in a huff. 

Just then Sango came out of the hut with Kohaku by her side.

"Hey you two," she greeted us. "Ready to go?"

Kagome nodded freely but looked at the boy with a look of curiosity and confusion. 

"That's Kohaku," I said. "Sango's younger brother. He, like Sango, is a demon slayer." 

She nodded once more. 

Kohaku gave Kagome a small smile. Sango had told him everything that had happened before I made the wish on the jewel, so he knew all about Kagome. A lot has happened after I made the wish, but not much has changed. Sango and Miroku are soon getting married, Shippo is still a little runt, and Naraku…well we haven't seen him since. 

We were about half way to the village Miroku lives in, when I saw a cyclone in the distance. I looked at Sango and she gave me a said smile, probably thinking what I was thinking. After about 5 seconds, Kouga was standing before us. 

"Kagome?" he asked hopefully. 

I nodded to Sango, giving her the okay to tell him the story that was Kagome. He, right after I made the wish, came to see what happened, and when he realized Kagome was gone, and probably to never return, he was furious. 

After Sango was done telling him what had happened to bring Kagome here and that she still has no memory of this world, he took her hands like he used to and stared into her eyes. I started growling at the contact, and at how he was looking at her. 

"Get away from her, Flea bag," I ordered. 

"No chance. She is more vulnerable than ever, and needs a real demon to protect her more now than before. If I let her stay with you, she is going to get killed," he turned back to Kagome. "Kagome, do you remember anything about me?" he asked hopefully. 

Kagome's face once again went blank for a few minutes before she spoke. 

"I remember you and Inuyasha used to fight a lot, and that you were always holding my hands when you were near," she said to the demon. 

"And what does she remember about you, Mutt?" he barked at me. 

I growled louder. 

"She doesn't remember you does she?" he questioned further. 

"I remember him with a girl that looked a little like me," Kagome spoke. 

"She remembers you with Kikyo. That's a good memory for her to have," Kouga said sarcastically. 

"Shut-up Kouga," I yelled. 

"Make me." 

"Stop," Kagome said quietly. 

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kouga asked, concerned. 

"Who's Kikyo?" she asked him. 

"Mutt Face's women," he stated simply. 

"But I thought you said that him and I had something special?" she directed towards Sango. 

"You do…Or did at least," she told Kagome. 

"Someone please tell me what's going on," she pleaded. 

"Kikyo was his first loved, then they got deceived by Naraku and he got pinned to a tree. Then you came and unpinned him for you are her reincarnation, and then she got brought back stealing a part of your soul and having a body of clay, bones, and dirt," Sango informed her. 

"So he loves her?"

"Asked him," Sango pointed towards me. 

"I-" I was cut off by Kouga. 

"Kagome, why don't you just come with me? If you come with me, you won't have to try and remember everything, you can start new," he offered. 

Kagome looked at me then at Kouga. Kouga held out his hand for her to take. 

"Kagome, you've got to remember, you can't just forget it," Sango told her. 

"Then why did Mutt Face make the wish in the first place?" Kouga challenged. 

"Because I wanted her to live a normal life. I wanted her to not have to remember Naraku, or all the times her friends were wounded, or the times countless people were killed because of the jewel," I explained. "I didn't want her to ever fall through that well because I thought she would be so better off if she was living a normal life." 

"Face it, the reason why you had to make that wish was because you couldn't protect her from Naraku," Kouga demanded. 

"You're wrong. Inuyasha would never put Kagome in danger. He would kill himself before he let anything happen to her. The day that that happened, he was looking out for several people and he was doing the best he could," Sango defended. 

"But his best didn't save her life," Kouga smirked. 

"She's alive today isn't she?"

"Yeah because you made that wish. If she was with me from the beginning, she would've never had to go through all of this remembering of who she used to be." 

"Yeah, 'cause she would've been dead!" I yelled. "I've saved _your_ butt countless times, and if it wasn't for her," I pointed to Kagome, "You would've been dead, because she is the reason I went saved you from Naraku, and from the Band of Seven, and the reason why I didn't rip you to shreds when you came near her." 

"Inuyasha, you're a half-breed. You are neither human nor demon and you never will be. You wanted the jewel to become a full demon so that you could be strong, I'm already strong. She is safer with me," Kouga stated which earned a growl from me. 

"Kouga, you're right, that is what he wanted at the beginning, but then he met Kagome. Inuyasha has defeated countless demons of all species, and he lives to tell the tale. He has been through hell and back, and it's all because of Kagome. She makes him stronger than any demon and that is why any of us are still here. If she would've never freed Inuyasha, none of us would be living right now or fighting about this. She is what gives us strength, not our species," Sango said smartly. 

"If I did all that…Why can't I remember?" Kagome finally spoke. 

Her face was sad. Even before she didn't ever like it when I fought with Kouga. What Sango said was true. Kagome did, in many ways, give us strength. 

"Kagome, just come with me, and you won't have to remember," Kouga said. 

Kagome stared at Kouga for a long time, not saying anything. She looked at me with a blank face, and I returned her gaze. 

"It's your choice, Kagome." 

She closed her eyes and looked like she was concentrating. Her aura began to flicker, and then she opened her eyes with a smile on her face. 

"I want to remember, Kouga. I want to stay with Inuyasha and remember what I forgot," she said, still with a smile on her face. 

"I'll be back later when you change your mind, Kagome," Kouga said before running off in his cyclone which wasn't has fast as it was when he had the jewel shards in his legs. 

"What made you stay?"Sango asked. 

"You guys feel like family to me, and even though I can't remember all that much, Kouga doesn't seem like he had a very strong bond with me." 

I smirked at what she said. 

"He was more of a…friend," Sango said. 

"A friend," I chuckled. "He took her hostage in order to get jewel shards. He wanted to keep her in his tribe as his women, and he is always trying to take her away from us."

"He did all that?" Kagome asked bewildered. 

"Yes, and you still managed to befriend him," Sango explained, smiling at me. 

"Let's go see the Monk now," I suggested as we began walking into the village. 

Soon Miroku was before us, staring at Kagome with wonder.

"Kagome?" he asked in astonishment. 

Sango explained the situation just like she did to Kouga. 

"Miroku?" she said as a question with uncertainty. 

Miroku nodded as he embraced her in a hug. 

"I can't believe it," he said, and soon after there was a slap. 

"Pervert," Sango laughed as a read hand mark appeared on his face, imprinted by Kagome. 

"Miroku…I remember you perfectly now," Kagome said with a false smile. "The pervert lecherous, monk."

Sango and I laughed at her words because we only knew all too well how much it was true. 

"The gang is almost all back together," Sango mused. 

"We just need to get Shippo and Kirara and then she'll be remembering everything in no time." 

"Shippo? Was he a…fox demon?" she asked, trying to remember. 

"You're starting to remember more and more now Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

"Let's go get her a bow and arrow and see if she'll remember anything that way," Miroku said as he headed into a nearby hut and came out with a bow and a quiver of arrows. 

He handed the weapon to Kagome, who eyed it with wonder. She followed us to the forest and I pointed at a tree. 

"Try to hit it," I said. 

She nodded and readied her bow a little shaky. When she released, it landed a couple inches away from her feat. She sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly. 

"It's alright Kagome, just try again." 

After a couple more tries, she was using the bow exactly how she used to. She smiled in dominance.

"Tessaiga," Kagome muttered. 

"Since you never released it from the hold and the barrier, it still lies in my father's grave," I stated. 

"Since I never fell through the well when I was supposed to…Did a lot change?" she asked sadly.

"The jewel never came back to the feudal era, and that made a big difference, but it was what the jewel came in that most people saw," Sango said. 

"Came in?" 

"The jewel was in your body when you came through the well and then Mistress Centipede broke it free of your body."

"Oh…" 

"You'll remember soon, Kagome," Sango reassured her again.

**I was home sick today so I figured I make this chapter a little longer than the other ones. I still need people for the RPG if you're interested. **

**Kagome126**


	5. Wanting to remember you

"Miroku, maybe…opening our wind tunnel will jog some of her memory?" Sango suggested

Miroku nodded and motioned for all of us to step back. He opened the vortex and everything in its path was sucked into it. He closed it after a few seconds and looked at Kagome.

"I remember the first day that I met you, you opened it and I jumped in front of it and you closed it," Kagome said. 

"You were protecting Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" Kagome asked him. 

"More than you know." 

I looked at the ground. She could remember them so easily, but not me. I had saved her from countless demons, and protected her thousands of times. I helped her when she was sick, and got her angry. Why couldn't she remember me?

"How long do you think making me remember will take?" Kagome asked. 

"Days, months, years. We don't know. It all depends on how fast and how much you want to remember."

"Huh?"

"Well, if you don't want to remember, then your mind won't let you remember," Miroku explained. 

"I want to remember, it's just…Something tells me that aside from all the little things I've been remembering…there was a lot of pain, and hurting." 

"That's why I made that wish, Kagome," I told her. "I wanted to spare you from having that lurking in the back of your mind." 

"But, Inuyasha, we've also saved thousands of lives and we wouldn't have done it without Kagome either. She needs to remember. She needs to remember the pain, and hurting, and the happy and peaceful. What she did here, it was part of what made her, Kagome and different from everyone else," Sango said. 

"This Kagome," he pointed to the girl before us. "Isn't the same as the one we all knew and loved. She's shyer, and not as strong. All of what she's been through, it made her stronger and it made our bonds grow."

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes. 

I held my hand out to Kagome. 

"Come on, I'm going to make you remember me." 

She eyed me suspiciously. 

"Well?" I asked impatiently. 

Kagome looked back at Sango and Miroku who nodded. 

"Okay, but where are we going?" she asked taking my hand. 

I pulled her into my arms and then onto my back, grabbing her thighs for support. 

"You'll see," I answered her, taking off into the forest. 

When we got back the sun was just setting. Kagome had fallen asleep on our way back and was resting peacefully. 

"Well, does she remember anything?" Miroku asked as I entered his hut. 

"No," I said coldly. 

I carefully took her off my back and laid her down, and in the process woke her up. 

"Sorry," she yawned. "I just…don't remember you." 

"Oh, Kagome, it's not your fault," Sango reassured her. 

"It should be," I snorted which earned a glare from the demon slayer. "I took her the place she shattered the jewel, the place I first turned into a full demon, everywhere, and she doesn't remember me," I said flaring my arms. 

"Inuyasha, it's going to take time." 

"She remembers you guys," I countered. 

"Well, we'll go and see Shippo in the morning and maybe that will jog something about you," Miroku said, trying to calm me down. 

"Shippo…Didn't his parents get killed by the Thunder Brothers?" Kagome asked quietly. 

"Before Inuyasha made the wish, yes. Since he did make the wish and the jewel never came here and his dad never got a jewel, Shippo's father's still alive." 

"She even remembers Shippo and hasn't even seen him yet!" I yelled. 

"I'm sorry!" Kagome yelled back. 

"Inuyasha, how could you yell at her like that?" Miroku asked. 

"Maybe if she tried harder she would remember so that she could go home and I wouldn't have to see her anymore!" 

I smelled salt and turned toward Kagome, she was crying. 

"Kagome I-" 

She ran out of the hut before any of us could stop her. 

Sango and Miroku were glaring holes through me. 

"How could you say that, Inuyasha?" Sango asked angrily. 

"I just…Ugh!" I ran out after the girl, following her scent. 

After about a minute I found her sitting on a hill with her legs curled into her chest, tears were still rolling down her face. 

I came up and sat beside her; she looked at me and abruptly turned away. 

"Kagome, I didn't mean that. I was just…mad," I confessed. 

"You don't have the right to be mad. You're the one who made the wish, and if you don't want me here, just say the word and I'll go off and find that wolf person," she said. 

"You're right, okay!" I sighed, trying to calm down. "Listen, I know I don't have the right to be mad…I just…wanted you to remember me," I muttered the last part. 

"What?"

"I wanted you to remember me!" I yelled at her. 

"You've been alone a lot haven't you?" she asked. 

"What? Where did that come from?" 

"It's just…Sango has Miroku…Shippo has his family…and you have…" she trailed off, obviously not wanting to finish what she was going to say. 

"And I have no one," I finished for her. 

Kagome nodded sadly. 

"Yeah well, that's how it's been since I made the wish," I told her. 

"Oh…What was it like before?"

"You were always around."

"Is that why this is so hard for you?" she asked, finally looking at me. 

"It's just…Well…You've known me longer than all of them, and we've been through a lot together." 

"I'm sorry," she said again. 

"Would you stop saying that?!" I ordered.

"Sorry, it just feels like I owe you that much." 

"You don't owe me anything, just be quiet," I demanded. 

"It's okay to angry at me," she told me. 

"Don't say that! It's not your fault! Don't ever believe that," I said, looking at her sternly. 

Kagome smiled, whipping away her tears. 

"What are you so happy about?"

"You are very stubborn, Mr. All-mighty-hanyou." 

I smirked. 

"Did we fight a lot?" she asked. 

"Yeah. It was always over silly things, and you were always the one to apologize." 

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't," I told her. 

Living so long without her and knowing what my life would be like…It made me more open towards her. Able to laugh, and to make every second count when I'm with her, because I know it's just a matter of time before she was to go back to her era.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. 

"Why can't I remember you?" she asked. "Everyone keeps telling me that we were very close and I spent most of my time with you, so why can't I remember?"

"Maybe because…you don't want to," I suggested. 

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

It was my turn to sigh. 

"I don't know," I lied. 

I could think of a couple right off the top of my head: letting her get killed/hurt, running off to see Kikyo, being so stubborn…

"Inuyasha," she muttered as she snuggled closer to me and fell asleep…

**I still need a Naraku, Shesshomaru and Kouga for the RPG.**

**Kagome126**


	6. How much I need you

All night I stayed up, just watching her sleep. Watching her chest rise and fall, listening to her even breathing, and seeing her peaceful expression, it made me wonder if I'm going to be able to let her go again.

Making the wish was easy because it was a choice of whether she lives or not…minus the fact that I also wished for her to have a normal life…but now…now I'm seeing the little things that I missed before. Those things are tying me to her more than I was…more than I want to be.

Even though she doesn't remember hardly anything about me, she so easily but her trust in me and her life back in my hands. She chose me over Kouga when she had a totally open choice. Even after I yelled at her for not remembering me, she's still with me, trying to remember.

Kagome, she is the girl who stole my heart and leaves me breathless. When she's in danger I almost die. When she's not with me, I go insane. It's crazy how she can make me feel so vulnerable. Kagome was the one who, through all my yelling and pushing her away, broke down my defenses and never gave up on me. She healed the wounds Kikyo could never heal, and never tried to change me. She told me time and time again that she loved me how I was. I never realized before, but when she was gone, I realized how much I needed her.

Kagome stirred as the sun started to rise. Her eyes slowly started to flutter open, and she soon was awake.

She let out a big yawn and turned to me with her usual happy expression.

"'Morning," she greeted me.

"Hurry and get ready; we're going to go see Shippo today," I told her.

She nodded before standing up and going into Miroku's hut.

I let out a sigh as I watched her walk away. She has such an effect on me but she doesn't even know it.

"Troubled?" Miroku asked, sitting next to me.

"Yeah," I snorted, turning to him.

Miroku gave me a sorry expression before speaking.

"If she can't remember, you can't force her. All you can do, Inuyasha, is lead her. Help her remember."

"How do I do that though? I tried talking to her, telling her about our fights, and Kikyo even!"

"You've only told her stuff that she wanted to forget. When you guys fought, she forgave you and put it all behind her. When you went to see Kikyo, she came back and tried to forget about it," Miroku explained, not startled at my reaction.

"Why did she always come back? She could've stayed in her time after any of the fights, but she always came back."

"Are you dense, Inuyasha? She had other friends here like Sango or Shippo, and also, she didn't want to stay in her time."

"She didn't want to have a normal life?" I asked, confused.

"She wanted to be with you."

"Now you're telling me this?! I could've just wished her alive!"

"No. She needed a chance at a normal life. Her coming back…I don't know, maybe it's a sign," Miroku told me, shrugging.

"What do you mean?"

"That's for you to interpret. Why do you think she still wound up here?" he questioned before walking away.

_Why did she still end up here?_

"You ready to go, Inuyasha?" Sango asked me.

I nodded.

"Miroku and I have to stay here and get some things settled, so you will have to take Kagome by yourself."

I nodded again.

"She's in the hut," Sango directed me.

"Kagome?" I asked, peaking my head inside the hut. "You ready?"

Kagome nodded as she came out of the hut to stand by me.

"Lead the way."

I started walking, her following behind me, not carrying her so I would have more time with her…to think.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, falling into step next to me.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing," she said, pushing the subject.

"And how would you know?!" I snapped.

"You're right! I can't remember and it's obviously my fault, so I will just stop talking to you!" she yelled before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Kagome-"

"No. You keep acting like it's my fault when I'm not the one who made the wish."

"I made the wish to make you happy!" I yelled out, not thinking.

"Do I look happy to you?"

That made everything go silent.

The rest of the walk we didn't speak or even look at each other. It was tearing me up inside; she was angry and I caused it.

"Kagome," I whispered after a couple hours of silence.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Kagome mumbled, still not making eye contact.

"I know, but listen. I don't want to fight with you. You're just going to have to go back through the well as soon as you can remember…and I don't want to ruin it," I said sheepishly.

"You still blame me for not remembering," she said, finally looking at me.

"No. I'm just…jealous."

"Jealous?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, jealous. You remember everyone, even Kouga, but not me. I'm still trying to figure out why that is."

A tear trickled down her cheek.

"I wish I could remember. You seem like you really loved me."

"Don't cry," I ordered, holding her close.

And once again, she fell asleep in my arms.


	7. Dreams from the past

**KAGOME POV**

I woke up to the sound of a heart beat. It seemed I was doing that a lot lately…And I would always, somehow, end up in his arms before falling asleep. I don't remember him in the least…but I always feel safe when I'm near him. He's the person I want to remember the most because he has treated fairly well, besides the yelling.

I listened to Inuyasha's heartbeat before finally opening my eyes. I expected him to be awake like he always is by the time I wake up, but today he was still fast asleep. The look on his face was peaceful like one of a little kid's. His breathing was even and soft that I could barely hear it. His ears kept twitching, showing that he would immediately wake up at the sound of an intruder. He looked so sweet, so innocent.

Soon his eyes fluttered open to reveal the amber color they were hiding. I gave him a faint smile as he yawned, showing he was still tired.

"Ramen," I blurted out with no clue as to why.

"W-What did you say?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Ramen," I repeated. "Does it mean something, because I don't know why I said it…It just came out," I admitted.

"It does to me. You used to fix it for us after battles…It was my favorite food."

"Was?" I asked a little confused.

"Was," he confirmed.

"Why don't you like it anymore?"

"It only comes from your time and my liking for it…It died when you did."

I gave him another confused face, telling him to elaborate.

"After the wish…I tried everything to make it so I could get over loosing you. I tried accepting it. I tried trying to reverse it and bring you back. And then the worst…I tried ridding myself of anything that had to do with you," he explained sadly.

"Why was that the worst?" I asked, still not totally understanding.

"Because I would've had to kill myself in order to do that. We traveled everywhere in search of Naraku, so anywhere I went…at least the smallest thing reminded me of you. The sick villagers, bows, priestesses, kids, people fighting, Kikyo, demons…everything."

"Wow," I whispered. "I never knew what you went you through."

"Nobody did…I mean, you probably would've if you…um…remembered because you could relate to anything and everyone."

"Everyone keeps describing this…amazing person that I'm supposed to be…I just…don't know how to be her," I said, using my hands to prove the point.

"You don't have to be. Being yourself, that was all it took to be that amazing person," he smirked. "But you were also stubborn, and ignorant, and a fun-sucker at times."

"I doubt I could ever fill the mold that she made," I said, smiling at his words.

"But she is you so you already fit the mold."

My face dropped.

"No. From what I can tell…After you made the wish, you altered the future which in return altered me. I never came here back when I was supposed to, so you guys didn't change me into the person I was."

"Well, you're going back soon anyway so it doesn't matter," he said, looking at the ground.

"I didn't mean it like that, Inuyasha," I said, trying to get him to look at me.

"No, you're right. You're the way you're supposed to be. You're…normal, average."

"Inuyasha, I don't remember what happened before the wish was made, but if I spent most of my life here and even…died here, I'm thinking if then I was given the choice I would've picked staying with you over an average life." I paused a while before continuing, choosing my words carefully. "You're a really nice guy, Inuyasha. Sure you can be ignorant and jerkish sometimes, but you obviously cared a lot about me, and even though I can't remember, I think that I was really close to you, closer than anyone else."

"You were," he said quietly. "You were the only one who could break through my defenses. The only one who could get close to me whether I liked it or not. The only one who I could truly open up to and trust. Kagome, you were really special to me, and after I made the wish, it showed me how much that was true," he explained gruffly.

"My dream," Kagome gasped.

"What?" he said, finally looking at me.

"Before I came here, I had a dream and a guy whose face I couldn't see; he said those exact same words. He looked sad from the very little I could see, and his voice sounded so frustrated, like her couldn't reach what he was looking for. I never knew what it meant before…" I trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Kagome, I think that even through the wish, you were still connected to this world and were slowly trying to remember what you lost…what you needed to find."

Tears spilled over my eyes.

"I lost you…So many times. I remember one dream was about me dyeing at the side of a man who I loved so much but couldn't tell him in fear of breaking him when I pasted," I sobbed quietly.

"The day you died."

"I…I don't think I was connected to this world…more like connected to…you."

"How?" he asked, almost silently.

"The trust, love, and fear everyone keeps telling me we have for each other," I explained to him.

"Fear?"

"Fear of losing what we held dear. Fear of losing each other."

I sighed as I whipped away my tears.

"I still don't remember much. I want to more than ever…but then again, something inside of me is telling me I don't want to remember anything, just so that I won't have to leave again."

"Leave…" Inuyasha muttered. "All of them always do…My mother, father, Kikyo…you," he whispered.

He straightened up and looked me dead in the eyes.

"See, you keep breaking through my defenses. No one else can do that," he said toughly.


	8. The tragic love story

**INUYASHA'S POV**

We were now walking in the direction of the village Shippo lives in. It's about a 3 day walk since I'm not carrying Kagome.

Having her by my side again…it felt so right, like she belonged there. Miroku's question kept running through my head every moment she was with me. Why did she still come here? I wanted to think it was just an accident, but something kept telling me it was so much more.

Not having her with me made me look at the little things. I had always taken her presence for granted and never realized how much she made me who I was. Her tears made me feel like I was being torn apart and her smile lit up my world. All these things that she did when she was here, even it was sit me, it made me feel…loved, even though I would never tell anyone.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I responded, looking at her.

"How did Shippo take it when you made the wish?"

That caught me off guard even though it shouldn't have. She treated him like a son and he treated her like a mother. Of course she would remember him.

"He hated me for taking you away from him…everyone did," I told her.

It was true. All of them questioned as to why I didn't just make her alive again and not forget everything. Miroku and Sango understood a while later…but Shippo didn't understand what I did meant everyone.

"Hated or still hates?" she asked, staring at the ground as we kept walking.

"I'm pretty sure he still hates me. He won't even let me come near him anymore because I took his mother away from him."

"Isn't his real mother alive now, though?"

"Yes. He still thinks and loves you as that though, Kagome," I explained to her.

She nodded.

"I don't want him to hate you though," she said, looking at me.

"Why not? He didn't exactly like me so much before," I reminded her.

"I don't remember," she whispered.

It was like any memory that had me in it was blocked from her mind.

"Oh," I sighed, walking ahead.

"Inuyasha," she said, catching my sleeve.

"What, wench?" I asked, trying to control my emotions.

"This is hurting you too much…Maybe I should just go with Kouga or something," she suggested.

I let out a growl at the mention of that wolf.

"No," I growled out.

"Why? I don't want to hurt you by not remembering."

"Dammit, Kagome. I need you with me," I growled, my demon side flickering as I pulled her into my arms.

"Y-You…said that before," Kagome muttered.

"What?"

"I remember you saying that before, just not when or where."

I remembered the two times I said almost that exact same line to her.

"You…remember?" I asked in disbelief.

"A little bit…But just that, though."

"It's a start," I said smirking.

She smiled, her brown eyes glistening.

"Let's go see Shippo," she said pulling me so that I started leading her again.

We were holding hands the whole time we were walking but neither of us seemed to notice. She looked happy now that she finally remembered something and that it was finally about me. It may take a while to get her to remember me…but that just means that I get more time before we send her back, this time, making sure she'll never come back and get hurt again.

I sighed at that thought and Kagome looked up. When she saw my face her face had concern written all over it.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?" she repeated in a more stern voice.

"I was just thinking about what's going to happen when you remember everything," I gave in reluctantly.

"Oh," she said sadly before smiling. "I don't have to go, you know? I can stay here and live like I did before the wish."

"It doesn't work that way, Kagome."

"Why not? I did it before and everyone seemed to be happy when I came back," she told me.

"Yeah but…You have the jewel inside your body still…You staying here would put everything back to the way it was before."

"That's bad?" she asked confused.

I nodded sadly.

"Naraku would probably find and get the jewel, and this time it would be whole. If not it would wind up shattering again and it would be like history repeating itself," I explained. "Plus, you belong in your time…not mine."

"Then why did I still wind up here even after the wish?" she muttered.

"Maybe so you could be able to say goodbye this time," I suggested quietly.

"I don't want to say goodbye. I remembering the second family I had here and how much I loved them…I don't want to leave."

"You don't remember everything and when you do, you'll leave like everyone else, to escape this tragedy."

"This isn't a tragedy," Kagome told me forcefully. "I know from what you guys have told me that a lot of people died do to this Naraku person…But through his killings and dominations, he's brought us all together, broken or not."

"You make it sound like a tragic love story," I muttered rudely.

"Well, it kinda is."

I looked at her with a confused face and she continued.

"Sango told me about you and Kikyo…That's the tragic love story."

I thought about her words as we began to set up camp again. The more I thought about it…the more I figured out that she was wrong. Kagome and I we were the tragic love story that this whole thing was feeding off of. Naraku killed Kikyo who told Keada to burn the jewel with her body which she did. That resulted in Kagome finding me and then later finding Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. We fight, Naraku tries to kill us, Kouga tries to win Kagome's heart, Kikyo tries to bring me to hell with her, then Kagome dies, I make the wish, she comes back with no memory, and here we are…together through all of that. Through Kouga, Naraku, Kikyo, the jewel…all of it. Every last bit has just made everyone stronger, and every bit of it…Kagome has always come back to me…never once leaving me like everyone else did.


	9. Jealousy

When we woke up the next morning, I had realized that that was the first morning that she didn't fall asleep in my arms. That just reminded me that I would have to bring her back to her time sooner or later and once again be without her.

"Inuyasha, how would your life be if I never fell through the well?" Kagome asked as we started walking.

"Well, I'd probably still be pinned to the scared tree," I told her. "You're the one who released me from it in order to save your life…" I looked down sadly. "And then I tried to kill you in order to get the jewel."

"Oh," Kagome muttered.

"I was just like all the other demons that were after the jewel. All I cared about was getting more powerful…until you came along," I confessed.

"What do you mean until I came along?"

"Like I said before, Kagome, you changed me."

"Is that…a good thing?" she asked, really unsure of herself.

I let out a laugh.

"Yeah."

Soon we were at the outskirts of the village Shippo lived in. I sighed as I led her into the village.

"Shippo!" I called and soon the little kitsune came running out to see who called his name.

Shippo stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me and then his jaw dropped when he saw Kagome.

"K-Kagome?" he asked in disbelief.

Kagome held out her arms for the little demon and he went running to her. I explained the situation and Shippo was more determined than ever to get her to remember everything and anything there was about him.

By the time the sun had started to set, Kagome had remembered almost everything about Shippo just like she had to Sango and Miroku. I watched as she talked and played with him with a look of jealousy on my face. I don't know why but I had always been jealous of the little demon. Probably because he was a full demon and he also had a strong love with Kagome. She always went right to Shippo's side when he was hurt or if anything at all was wrong and he secretly wished she would do that to him…Of course it didn't help that he always made it seem like he never wanted or needed help.

"Shippo, we are starting to head back to the others tomorrow," I told Shippo.

Shippo paid little acknowledgement to me, too preoccupied with Kagome.

After Shippo went to sleep Kagome came and sat next to me. She gave me one of her heart warming smiles as she watched Shippo sleep.

"He's too cute," she told me.

All I could do was nod.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," I grunted.

She gave me a funny look, not believing my words. Even though she doesn't remember much about me she can still tell but that was probably because she could tell when anything was wrong with pretty much anyone.

I let out a small sigh, getting ready to tell her what was wrong, knowing I would lose if I didn't tell her.

"Shippo is like that," I pointed to him. "And I'm like this."

My explanation was very confusing, even to myself. I knew I couldn't and wouldn't just come out and say I was jealous.

She looked back at the sleeping Shippo and then back at me.

"He's small and cute and lovable and…Oh," she said, understanding what I meant. "You're…jealous?"

"No!" I lied.

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"There," she said, "no need to be jealous."

My face was flustered as she continued to smile. I don't know why I couldn't just come out and say what I was feeling. It's something I was never really able to do…with anyone.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning," she said, standing up.

I nodded as I watched her set up a bed for her right next to Shippo. I jumped in the tree above me and situated myself on the middle branch, giving me perfect view of her and the kitsune. This was starting to seem like old times…and I'm not sure what to think of that.

If things went back to how they used to…would it be better than it is now. Kagome would still be with me and she would remember…but she would be in danger every second of the day because she had possession of the jewels and because she was just in this time. The whole reason I made that wish was because I didn't want to see her hurt…but with her gone…everyone is hurting and I am slowly dying.

I don't know what's better: having her in danger but having her with me or not having her in danger and not having her with me.

I thought about my options as I drifted into a light sleep so I would be able to detect anything near that might harm Kagome or Shippo. My options were limited and very hard to choose from. I know Kagome deserves a normal life away from all of this…but I didn't even ask her which she preferred. Before I fell totally asleep I made my decision: I would ask her when she finally remembers.


	10. The Past

She seemed so peaceful, lying there across from me, Shippo cradled in her arms. She looked so innocent and harmless. She looked like nothing bad has or will ever hurt her. That's when I remember all the fighting, the killing, the grave digging, and the dead, innocent people killed by Naraku. Part of me is glad Kagome doesn't remember that part, but the other part wants her to because it was what made her strong, what made her who she was. Fighting demons was what she did, she held everything together. She made me strong.

Kagome has a whole life that she isn't faintly aware of at this moment, a life some us don't want. Kagome has a whole story left to tell, put first she has to remember the beginning. Kagome, she had a lot of hurt in her life here, and even some in her era, but she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember anything that happened…No Fighting, no demons, no Shesshomaru, no Naraku. Naraku. He was the one who started all of this, the one that made me meet Kagome. Without him, I wouldn't even be here right now, I would probably be with Kikyo. Kikyo. The one who I once loved. The one who made me make Kagome cry way too many times to count. The one who hurt me.

As Kagome slowly starts to awake, I remember all of those times, every single last bit, and it makes me wonder if I'm doing to the right thing by making her remember all that world of hurt and suffering when she could and would be much better off without it.

Her eyes start to flutter open as she lets out a satisfying yawn. The way the sun is glowing brightly behind her makes me wonder how she can be so…beautiful.

"'Morning," she greets me with a smile.

"'Morning."

She cocks her head to the side and looks at me inwardly.

"What's wrong?" she asks me.

Even though she doesn't 'know' me, she still knows when something's wrong. Typical Kagome.

"I'm just wondering if I'm doing the right thing by making you remember," I admit sheepishly.

"Why wouldn't you be?"

I think about my answer for a minute.

"Let's just say that there was a lot of…hurting," I tell her.

"You can't keep a person from hurting, only from getting better."

I nod, not really believing it myself. Kagome got up and walked over to me.

"Inuyasha, you seem really upset when I can't remember, particularity when it has to have anything to do with you, so I know that you want me to remember more than anything else in the world. I trust you, Inuyasha, even though I could honestly say that I don't really 'know' you, so whatever you think, I'll go with it."

"You used to always say that you felt safe around me," I tell her.

"I do, even now."

I looked down at the ground when I heard Kagome sigh.

"How can I feel so close to you, but not remember anything that's happened between us?" she asked me.

"Close?"

"Yeah. I feel as if I could trust you with anything, even my life. Like I could just take your hand and start running, knowing that you would always be there. Like I could just stay in your arms and nothing bad would ever happen. Close," she described.

"Wow," I breathed. That was how she felt?

The connection between us was said to be strong in many different ways, at many different times, but I never knew it was so strong.

"We've practically been through hell and back together," I explain. "That's probably why we share such an unbreakable bond."

"I just hope that it is really unbreakable because I see something in you I don't see in other people. I see a sense of survival, a sense that you are willing to jump in front of a car just to protect the ones you love, yet, you don't quite show it."

I turned away, trying to get the light blush off my face. She read me so easily when she could pass as hardly knowing me. It seemed so weird to be able to spend all that time apart and then just clear everything but start off where we left at. In a way, I never wanted it to end because she made the world right. She made my heart beat faster. She made me feel loved. And though I would never admit to any of that, I think once she remembers her past, she'll somehow remember that even though I didn't say it, I love her.

Somehow I knew that somewhere, deep inside her, she was still the old Kagome. Standing there before me was a Kagome, but it wasn't the one that was with me through everything. The one that saved me so many times. The kiss. The first and only time we kissed. The one when I was full demon in the castle. Kagome had saved me by showing me that she loved me. I still remember her arms around me, her lips pressed against mine, my arms tightly around her, making her my life line. She always knows what to do at a time like that and that just proves it. She risked her life countless times just to make sure that everyone is fine. If I was compared to her, I would be nothing but dirt. She does so many good things but yet she wound up with the fate of a life with so much killing and fighting and dying. IT didn't seem fair at all, until I looked into her eyes that last day, the day she died. That day, I knew that it was all worth it, that is, before I made the wish.

The wish changed everything but us. It changed the way we lived our lives but not we we've been through. That wish was killing me, slowly but surely, until she came back into my life, making everything seem right again.

**Sorry for the late update, I've been SOOO busy. Anyway, I still need a Shippo, Naraku, and Miroku for my RPG! Please review!**

**Kagome126**


	11. Heartbreaker

The next couple days were mortifying for me. I watched as she slowly remembered everything that involved Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. It was really hard for me to stand there and watch memories come back to her. Memories that had nothing to do with me.

I started spending less and less time with as she remembered more and more about the others and not me. No matter what I did, she wouldn't even remember pieces of what she and I have been through. Today I was up in a far away tree, just listening to the laughter of the four people, reunited and sharing things the other missed.

Kagome remembered pretty much everything about Sango. Her memories with Miroku were almost all the way there, the same goes with Shippo. Me, on the other hand, I still have barely anything.

As the laughter died down, so did the talking as the sun slowly removed itself from the sky. The bright colors of the sun set were now smeared against the sky, making it look almost like a painting that was left out in the rain. I sat there, watching the sky slowly fade into nothing but the moon and stars when I heard a voice from below me. It was Sango.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Fine," I grunted. "Just fine."

"Do you want to spend time with her?" she questions further. "Her memory seems to be coming back to her now," Sango offers.

"Not her memory of me," I spat.

"Inuyasha, don't be so hard on yourself. I know that this is probably the hardest for you, especially when she remembers us more than you, but you have to be strong, strong for all of us."

"She's not going to remember me so why even try anymore?"

"You haven't spent any time with her in the last 5 days. You need to at least talk to her."

"No. I don't have to do anything. Before she came back, you and I hardly spoke unless needed to. We were drifting apart. Now you think we can just pick up right where we left off?" I asked her angrily.

"Kagome was what was holding us together, and after she left…I think our friendship got torn, along with our hope of repairing it. Now that she's back, though, I was hoping I could get to know you again," the demon slayer explained.

"Well, don't. There's no point because she's just going to have to leave again and we don't want to have to get hurt in the process."

"Do you want her to leave?!" Sango shouted.

"We'd be better off without her complicating our lives!" I shout back.

"Inuyasha," I hear a voice say.

I look through the trees and there is Kagome. She obviously came to get Sango and heard what I just said.

"Do you mean that?" she asked as she approached, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

"You're just making my life more complicated than it needs to be!" I yell at both girls.

"How could you say that?" Kagome asks before running off, back towards the village where the others are.

"You must really want to hurt her!" Sango screams at me out of anger and sadness.

"You're the one who is getting attached to her again when she's just going to leave!" I counter.

Angry tears got blinked from her eyes.

"You must really want to be all alone in life because you are throwing away the one thing that I know holds you together!" she said before leaving, heading towards the direction Kagome went off to.

I crossed my arms and looked the other way, trying not to care that they both probably hate me now.

**SANGO'S POV**

I ran back to the village, bursting into where Kagome was staying and hugging her tight. Tears were streaming violently across her face, showing that she was extremely hurt.

"Kagome, he's just a big jerk. He doesn't realize what he's throwing away," I say, trying to sooth her.

"I just want to go home," Kagome cries.

I try not to show how much that hurts me. I understood that she would have to go back to her time, because she belongs there, not here, but that didn't stop me from hoping that she would somehow be able to stay.

"We'll…We'll try the well in the morning," I told her.

"Thank you," she mutters before pulling out of the hug. "I just…need to be alone for a while," she says, standing up and walking out of the hut.

**INUYASHA'S POV**

I looked back up at the sky. There were stars scattered all across the black background, giving me a little bit of light. I heard a twig crack and swing my head around. Kagome was standing below the tree, looking down at her feet sheepishly.

"Kagome," I breathe.

Why was she here? Didn't she hate me?

"I…I came to say goodbye," she said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" I ask, a little irritated and confused.

"We are trying the well in the morning."

I cringe.

"Even though what you said hurt me, I just couldn't even try the well without saying goodbye to you first. I feel…more attached to you than the others even though I don't even really remember much about you."

"You…do?" I asked in disbelief.

She nods.

"Thank you."

She nods again before turning back around. I watch as she slowly walks away. I'm left here thinking about what I did. I just lost Kagome…again, but this time, I don't think she's going to come back to me like she always does. I screamed at her and told her that I didn't want to have anything to do with her and in doing that, I broke not only her, but also myself. Sango was right, she _was_ the only thing holding me together, and now that she's gone I have nothing more than the mere quality of my life which really isn't much at all.

--

**I still need a Miroku, Shippo, and Naraku for the RPG. PM me if interested. **

**Kagome126**


	12. Always

**KAGOME'S POV**

The next morning when we woke up, we headed towards the well. Everyone seemed sad and depressed that it was making me gloomy. Sango looked more angry than anything, though, probably because of last night with Inuyasha. He had made me cry, yet I still went back. Is that the connection everyone kept talking about? I'm pretty sure that no matter what, with any other person, I wouldn't have gone back when I did, like I did. I felt drawn to him and it felt so weird but in a way that I didn't want it to ever go away.

"You ready for this, Kagome?" Sango said as we neared the well.

I looked at Shippo and Miroku. They had sad expressions on their faces and were giving me sad smiles.

"Yeah," I said unenthusiastically.

Sango nodded as she brought me to the side of the well. I looked down at the corpses that were lying at the bottom. It was dark and creepy looking, but somehow, it would bring me home.

I gave everyone a tight hug and returned to the side of the well. I waved to them and jumped down, a blue light surrounding me. It was the same light that took me to the other side, the same light I remember all those times before.

Flash backs of old, but new memories ran through my mind. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, Naraku, Kikyo…Inuyasha. My family, my friends, my enemies; all of them were there, in that other time that I am starting to remember going to all the time.

I only had vivid flash backs that barely made any sense at all. All I know, is that, somehow, I belong in that other time zone, dimension, era, thing.

When the light clears from my eyes, I find myself sitting at the bottom of the well, the well in my time, my world. I start climbing out, but something stops me, something big. I close my eyes and without a second thought, I release of the ladder that was on the side of the well, falling once again into the blue light. I use the vines to get myself out of the well, achieving it after the billionth time.

Nobody was at the well, all probably having left after they realized that I was no longer there with them. I start walking in the direction of the tree that Inuyasha was in last night, hoping that he would somehow still be there. I feel as if I walked through these woods, on the outskirt of the village, over a million times over. It takes me at least 10 minutes to get to the tree we were at last night, and sure enough, Inuyasha is sitting on one of the top, high branches, eyes closed, arms crossed with a look of frustration on his face.

I watch as his nose twitch and his eyes snap open, obviously smelling my scent. He turns his head in my direction and his eyes pop out of his head.

"Kagome," he breathes just loud enough for me to hear.

A short silence passes as he stares at me as if trying to figure out whether or not I'm real. After a while he jumps down from the tree gracefully and looks me up and down.

"You…came back?" he asks, his voice hoarse.

I turn my head away from his intense gaze and stare at the dirt brown ground beneath us.

"Yeah, is that so surprising?"

"It's just…you could've just stayed and been there forever, acting like nothing ever happened. You didn't get all your memories back so it's not like it matters anyway."

"Inuyasha, that's exactly why I'm here. I don't have all my memories so those few that I do have, they leave me wondering why I have those and not the rest, the ones that deal with you. I can't just leave and act like nothing ever happened, because something did happen that no one on my side of the well would believe."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he hugged me tight against him, making me totally forget that I was mad at him last night. "How is it that you always find a way to come back, some excuse to come back to me?"

"I always come back?" I ask in shear confusion.

"Always. No matter how dangerous, silly, frustrating, life threatening the situation might be, you always find some reason to come back," he explained to me.

"Maybe I don't need a reason, maybe just a person."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, pushing me away a little so that he could look into my eyes.

"I felt like I needed, had to come back…for your sake and for mine."

He hugged me back to him and let out a sigh.

"When will you see that you shouldn't be here? When will you see that it's dangerous for you to just be around me, nonetheless this era?"

"I'll answer those questions…after I remember why I feel so drawn to you," I promise.

"We don't even have to beads that connect me to you anymore so that's not it."

I let out a light laugh.

"The sublimation beads. I remember that…too bad that's pretty much the only thing I remember about you."

"You wanna remember, I want you to remember, so we will find away to get you to remember."

I smiled at his antics.

"Right. I'm just hoping that that's all it will take to get me to remember you."

We stood there, in our little hug, for a while longer before Inuyasha scooped me up in his arms, gaining a squeak from me, and jumped into the branch he was on earlier. He laid me gently in his lap like I was as fragile as glass, and leaned up against the tree as I leaned on his chest. I felt so close to him, like I could've known him forever even though I only remember knowing him for a short amount of time.


	13. Dog ears and confusion

I woke up the next morning, still in the arms of the half demon. I felt so safe, like nothing could ever hurt me, like nothing could ever go wrong.

When Inuyasha started to wake up, reality hit me. I hadn't seen my family in forever and they were probably worried sick about me. I flung up…forgetting we were in a tree, causing me to fall. I screamed as I closed my eyes tight, ignoring the branches around me going into my skin, waiting for the impact of the ground to crush me and my bones.

I waited and waited, but the impact never came. I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha staring down at me with a smirk on his face. I was in his arms. Obviously he caught me…before I hit the ground, having very fast reflexes for someone who just woke up only minutes ago.

"Thanks," I breathe, trying to caught my breathe from both the fall and his gaze.

"You're always clumsy…and always scream too loud," Inuyasha told me.

"Did I usually fall out of trees a lot?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well…Um…You…have only been in a tree once…or twice before."

"Why so much now then?"

"Because you're…back," he explained in the best way he could.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I…didn't see you in a long time," he told me.

"Did you miss me or something?" I asked playfully.

"Y-Yeah," he admitted seriously.

I looked at him for a minute, not saying anything. I started at his deep, golden eyes and noticed the two silver dog ears on top of his head. I knew they were there before, but now I had a sudden sensation to touch them, to hold the velvet fur between my fingers and rub them like you would a dog's. I knew, however, that this was not a time to be fooling around, especially when he was serious with what he just said.

"You never struck me as a person who would have those thoughts, nevertheless say them out loud," I said shyly, hoping I didn't offend him.

"I never used to," he told me, "but it's amazing how one person can come into your life and make you feel like you've been born all over again. It's funny how they can make you want to erase all your previous mistakes because you just realized, when you looked at that person, that what you did was wrong." He paused for a moment, staring at the ground, trying to gather words. "A death of someone close to me, it opened my eyes and made me realize that I don't always have to be tough because it will only get me so far with the one I…n-never mind," he stopped abruptly.

"No," I encouraged him, "what were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter. It will never matter."

Once again, I caught sight of the two pointed ears on the top of his head. This time I didn't stop myself, though. I reached my hand over slowly and put a finger on each side of the tip, rubbing it gently in-between my fingers.

"Stop," Inuyasha ordered after a minute or two.

"Why? Am I hurting you?" I asked in a panic.

"No. I just don't let anyone touch my ears," he grumbled out with a smirk. "And that includes you."

"I think you could make an exception," I pushed him; trying to get him to let me rub his soft ears again.

"No way," he said forcefully, yet a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Come on," I whined.

"Nope."

"Fine," I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

He let out a chuckle as I pouted. He circled around me once and stopped in front of me.

"Pouting doesn't fit you. You barely ever used to pout."

"The thing is," I said sadly, "I was never there, or at least I have no memory of being there."

"I know," he said, looking back at the ground.

"I want to remember, trust me, I do, but I don't know if I can. We've tried everything and nothing's working. I don't know how much longer I can stay here, wondering about all of this, and if it's even real."

"You remember the others," he offered.

"Still, I don't want to wonder anymore, I want to _know_."

"Then we'll just have to find a way to get you to remember."

"What if…there is no way?" I asked quietly.

"Then we'll make one."

I gave him a sad smile. He wanted me to remember so much, but yet I can't remember I single thing.

Inuyasha brought me into his strong arms, hugging me tightly.

"You'll remember," he whispered in my ear.

I could feel his breath on my neck as he was still hugging me and it sent mild shivers down my spine. I relaxed after the shivers went away. I closed my arms and tried to remember, the same images as before popping up in my mind. It made hardly any sense why I could remember everything else except him. From what I can tell, he was the closest to me, so wouldn't it make sense if I remembered him first, especially seeing as how he was the first to find me when I stumbled upon this world the, I guess it would be, 2nd time?

I wanted so much for everything to be revealed and for my life to be normal, to make sense again. This was all too complicated and hard to comprehend. I wanted my life to go back to the way it was, but at the same time, I wanted to stay here, in the arms of Inuyasha. None of this was making sense and I guess that is why I'm not leaving now that I know I can. I want something interesting, out of my normal schedule, to happened and surprise me. When I'm with Inuyasha, I can never really tell what is going to happen next, mostly because I hardly know him, but I'm hoping that will change…soon.

**Still need people for my RPG! PM me for details!**

**Kagome126**


	14. The Deal

The next day I woke up with a new sense of determination. I wanted to remember and I wanted to figure out a way to get just that. I took a bow that was near by a hitched an arrow. I aimed at a nearby tree and let go. Perfect aim, perfect form. I already knew that I remembered how to use a bow, but I figured if I did things that I remembered doing, I would remember something else too.

"What'cha doin'?" Inuyasha asked as he came up from behind me.

"Trying to get my memory back."

"And a bow helps you…how?"

"You have a better idea?" I asked, turning to him.

"Nope," he admitted in all honesty.

"Exactly," I said, turning back to the tree.

I heard Inuyasha sigh. He kicked a rock that was at his feet before looking at me again.

"I think we should go find Naraku," he said straight forward.

"What?" I asked like he was crazy.

"I think we should go find Naraku," he repeated.

"Why would you want to go after a guy who I've been told hurt you so much?"

"Because I think he can help you remember," Inuyasha said, still calm.

"I'm not going to go near a guy who messed up your life along with the others."

"Kagome, I told you I would find a way to get you to remember and I think this might be it."

"You think and that's the scary part because you don't know for sure," I said, raising my voice.

"But it might work!"

"But it might not!"

Everything fell silent as the world moved on around us but we seemed to stand still, just thinking this over, me against it and him all for it.

"Inuyasha, think about this."

"I already did," he insisted.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

I stood there, looking at him with sad eyes.

"We can't though. He caused so much pain and now you want to go after him after you might be free of him."

"You say me because you don't remember everything he did. You want to remember, don't you?"

"Yes but not if it has to do with him."

"Kagome, can you just think about this?" Inuyasha asked me a little irritated.

"Fine."

He nodded at me with a half smile. Did he really think that this could work? I've heard nothing but of all the damage, harm, and pain that Naraku has caused. I understand where Inuyasha is coming from but I still don't think it would be smart to just show up on a guy who's apparently put us all through a lot of pain.

I sat down as Inuyasha jumped into a tree above me. I sat there thinking for a while before a gust of wind nearly blew me over and I was suddenly on my feet.

"Kagome," I heard someone say.

I blinked a couple times to clear my eyes of the dust. Before me was that Kouga guy. He looked so familiar and I felt I could trust him but yet I didn't know why.

"Kouga, right?" I asked.

A smile appeared on his face when he discovered that I hadn't forgotten him. He nodded.

"Flea Bag, get away from Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped down from the tree and landed protectively next to me.

"Inuyasha he's-" I was cut off by one of the guys.

"She doesn't seem to have a problem with me, Mutt Face," Kouga said calmer than Inuyasha but still loud.

"Does she ever _seem_ to have a problem with anyone?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Guys you-" I was cut off again.

"No because she looks for the best in everyone which is why she needs a real demon to protect her!" Kouga yelled back.

"I've been protecting her just fine!"

"No you haven't! I can't even count how many times she been through near-death experiences with you!"

"Guys I-"

"She still alive, isn't she?!"

"That's not the point!"

"Guys!!" I yelled, finally gaining their attention.

The both looked at me, giving me a softer look than they were giving each other.

"Can you please explain to me why you guys hate each other so much?"

"Because he always tries to take you away from me and the group," Inuyasha spoke as if Kouga wasn't even there.

"Because he is always putting your life in danger," Kouga stated afterwards.

"No I'm not!" Inuyasha countered.

"Yes you are!"

"No! It was stupid Naraku!"

"No it was you not protecting her from Naraku!"

"Guys!!" I yelled again. "I'm going for a walk," I stated as I walked away from the two yelling guys.

**INUYASHA POV**

"See?! Now look what you made her do!" I yelled at Kouga as Kagome walked away.

"That was all your fault and you know it!"

"No it wasn't! We were fine until you showed up!"

"Really?! Does she remember you yet?!" Kouga challenged.

I fell silent.

"Exactly. You should let her come with me so I can try to get some of her memory back instead of your meager attempts."

I knew he had a point, though I would never admit it. He could have something to do with jogging her memory, but I wasn't about to let her go with him. Knowing my luck, she would go with him and fall in love with him, leaving me, just a measly hanyou.

"I want her memory back to, mutt," Kouga said when I didn't respond.

"Why do you want her memory back so badly?!" I snapped.

"Because I want a fair chance at heart, just like you!"

We both fell silent. He wanted the same thing I did and I had known that from the beginning. If she went with him, there was a small chance she might remember me, but then again, there was an even bigger chance that she might not.

"I'll make a deal with you_, mutt_, we each get one week with Kagome and then after the end of both our weeks, we let her choose who she wants to be with."

I opened my mouth to say no but then Kagome came back up the trail to us and said:

"Deal."

**I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My schedule has been so crazy with end of the year stuff but now that it's summer I will be updating more. Anyway, I still need people for my RPG. If you're interested you can either p.m. me or talk to me through your review and I will give you the site. Tnx. **

**Kagome126**


	15. Thoughts

I saw Kouga smirk out of the corner of my eye. I hated him for suggestion it and for somehow getting Kagome to agree with his little 'Deal.' Now, for a week, I was left without Kagome because, of course, since it was Kouga's deal he got Kagome first.

I watched as Kouga sped off, Kagome on his back. I had no clue how much I truly hated Kouga until now as he took Kagome away with him, leaving me in the dust. I felt so helpless and needy that it frightened me. It frightened me that this one girl brought down my walls and made me feel this way, whether she remembered me or not.

Now I stood there, looking longingly into the distance where there was now only the faint scent of Kagome intertwined with the scent of that nasty Flea Bag that I was going to have to strangle later.

--

**KAGOME'S POV**

As Kouga took us back to his den I felt a piece of me missing. I was confused as to what that piece was but I just shook it off.

I felt a little wary around Kouga because I didn't know that much about him, but I figured that if Inuyasha let me go…somewhat anyway…then that means I was in good hands. That look on Inuyasha's face as he watched us leave, it clung to my mind and wouldn't leave. Every few seconds it would flash, reminding me that it was there. He looked like a kicked puppy but at the same time he looked really angry. I didn't have to know much about either of the two to know that they didn't like each other very much, but I still couldn't figure out why.

As I clung to Kouga's back as he ran I felt like I was flying. He ran so fast that I felt at any given time that he would sprout wings and we would be in the air. Right now, it felt almost like I had no worries in the world, no worries accept that image of Inuyasha. That image gave me more questions that I needed answers for. It gave me even more curiosity as to who he really is and why he acts the way he does. I sighed as I let my thoughts continue to wonder.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" I heard Kouga ask.

"No…I'm just…thinking."

"What about?"

I paused for a moment, not really wanting to tell him what I was really thinking about.

"Inuyasha," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Why think about Mutt Face?"

"Don't call him that!" I immediately yelled.

"Why?"

"Because…I just…" I trailed off.

There was a while of silence. Kouga just continued running, the wind being my music.

"He's special to me," I finally said. "I just feel this connection with him that I can't explain."

I felt Kouga slow down as I said this.

"Figures," he muttered as he sped back up again.

"What?"

"It figures that you would fall for him all over again whether you have your memory or not."

"I'm not falling for him!" I defended.

"You are and I'm a fool for think I ever even had a chance. All I can do is show you my side."

I thought about what he had said. Was I really falling for Inuyasha? I did feel a connection to him but…could I really love him? I shook this thought off, deciding that I wasn't in love with him, I mean, how could I? After all I don't even remember hardly anything about him.

--

When we finally arrived at Kouga's den I felt really out numbered. Kouga had told me on the way that he had a pack but I never realized just how many demons he meant. They all greeted me calling me sister proving, Kouga said, that they remember me.

Kouga gave me a vague tour of his den and it all look vaguely familiar to me. I tried to remember but I just couldn't remember anything about this place or about Kouga.

As dinner time rolled around, I watched them eat for I had lost my appetite as soon as they started eating. They ate really rabidly like they hadn't had a meal in months. The pack sent pieces of meat flying everywhere. The only one who was being civilized was Kouga who was eating neatly, not noticing his pack.

After everyone was done eating, Kouga made up a bed for me and I soon went to sleep. It felt really weird sleeping without Inuyasha near though, and that thought remained with me for the rest of the night.

--

The week with Kouga soon past and he was now, reluctantly, taking me back to Inuyasha. I felt that almost-flying feeling again as he ran, the wind blowing my hair.

For some reason I couldn't wait to go back to Inuyasha. The thing Kouga said, about me falling for him, that thought had never left me once and I kept pondering it. I wanted to believe that I didn't like him like that…but was that really the truth? I had just spent an entire week with Kouga and the whole week I had felt a longing to go back to Inuyasha. I once again pushed those thoughts out of my head as we came to a stop in front of Inuyasha who was tapping his foot and looking really irritated.

"You're late," Inuyasha barked.

"So," Kouga said calmly with a huge smirk on his face.

Inuyasha looked like he was going to tear Kouga apart limb from limb so I climbed off of Kouga's back and went up to Inuyasha.

"Calm down," I told him, smiling at him.

"Not until that Flea Bag is gone from my sight and his nasty scent is gone from my nose."

I looked at him sadly. Inuyasha looked really irritated but I could see in his eyes that he was jealous. He was jealous of Kouga…but why? I shrugged off that thought, returning to reality.

"Just calm down. You look like you're going to kill him," I laughed nervously, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I just might if he doesn't leave," Inuyasha said as he adverted his angry gaze back to Kouga. "Now."

"Alright," I turned to Kouga. "Thank you, Kouga. I'll see you in a week."

He nodded, not saying another word as he ran off as quickly as he always did.

"See, he's gone now. Would you please stop scaring me now?" I asked him.

"Sorry," Inuyasha muttered as his eyes turned a little softer. "I just don't like him…at all."

"I know that…but why don't you like him?" I asked him. "That question has been bothering me for a while now."

"I don't like him because he is always trying to steal you away from me," he said sheepishly. "And he's a flea bag."

I smiled softly.

"Well, now you have an entire week until he comes back," I told him.

"Yeah…Just one week."

--

**I still need people for the RPG! Please tell me if you are interested. **

**Kagome126**


	16. The Wall Around You

This side of Inuyasha that I saw this week…it was different. He barely had any sense of ignorance when I was with him, and was like a whole new guy. Most people would've thought this would've been nice for me, but for me it was a person who wasn't Inuyasha at all.

Inuyasha acted like her truly cared _every_ second of the day instead of just sometimes. It was nice, but it still wasn't Inuyasha. I could tell how much this means to him. His face was softer this week than it has ever been for as far back as my limited memory of him allows. He showed me a side of him that I think I knew was there from the beginning, he was just afraid to show it.

For the week that he had before I had to decide who I was staying with, he took me to all sorts of beautiful places. He took me atop a mountain that over looked a gorgeous field of flowers. He also showed me places that apparently we went to in our search for this 'jewel of four souls'. His eyes, the entire time, held a deeper meaning than before. His rough edge was still there, but he was changing…for me. He told me stories of our journey, in hopes that I would remember. He even let down his walls and let me get to know him. It was amazing how much he's been through.

Now, though, the week with him is over and Kouga should be coming any minute now. Inuyasha is back to his tough-guy cover and is very fidgety. He seems like he's anxious to get this over with, but yet he also doesn't want to hear my choice. I've seen both sides of these two guys that I've only know for a short time to my memory.

Kouga soon approached with that cyclone of his surrounding him. His eyes held a longing for me to pick him. I almost didn't want to say my answer.

"So?" both guys asked after a while of silence.

I looked into both of their eyes, one at a time and thought about my answer and about my choice. I wanted, more than anything, to remember what meaning these two guys before me had held in the time before the wish that made me forget.

"Kouga," I started, "you seem like a great guy but something tells me that I was always by Inuyasha side for a reason though I haven't quite figured out what that reason is yet."

Kouga gave me a sad smile, understanding what I was saying to him. A hand went through his brown hair, almost in frustration.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I guess I'll have to respect your decision."

A crooked smile formed on Inuyasha face as he watched Kouga leave. He was satisfied with my choice and I couldn't help but smile.

--

Later that day, Inuyasha and I were sitting at the top of a hill, just talking. He was back to his old self, the one with a wall around him so that you could never get close.

"Why did you pick me?" he asked calmly like it was the most common thing in the world to say.

This surprised me. I looked at him and saw his serious yet natural expression.

"Because…I just…" I paused, trying to find the right words. "Promise you won't laugh?"

He nodded.

"I feel this…connection with you that I don't feel with Kouga. I know, it's strange but from the very beginning…it's been there it just took me until now to realize it."

His expression changed. He was thinking. His eyes caught mine and my heart started to race. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink as I turned away. I could feel him still watching me even though I wasn't looking. I turned back to him after a couple seconds to find him studying my face, my features. My blush deepened. My heart started to race even faster as he started leaning towards me. I froze when he was only inches away. I could feel his breath on my face and I could smell his scent that smelled like the outdoors. He was so close.

He stayed like that for a couple seconds before I closed the gap between us. I could feel him smile against my lips as the kiss deepened. A little while later I pulled away and just looked at him, studying him. I blushed once more.

"I feel it too," he spoke; his voice rough and out of breath.

"Is this how it's always been?"

He gave me a questioning look.

"Like this," I said referring to only moments ago when we were kissing.

He adverted his gaze to the ground in a saddened gesture.

"No." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I think we both felt mixed emotions for each other and I was still a little caught up with Kikyo…" he trailed off.

"D-Did you love me before the wish?"

He nodded, still looking at the ground.

"I wish I could tell you whether or not I did…I really do want to remember."

"I know."

"O-Oh."

Silence.

"Were you always closed off from everything and everyone else?" I asked.

"What?"

"Did you always feel the need to protect yourself around everyone? Protect yourself in fear of people getting to know you?"

"I had a hard childhood…but you taught me to trust people…to a certain length."

"But you still have that wall around you."

"I know but you started to find a way around it. You started to find a way to get close to me without me even knowing it," he said softly but roughly.

"That person that you guys are all saying was me…they sound so amazing and I don't think I could ever be that way."

"You were. All you did, was be yourself and it was always enough."

I smiled sadly.

"Let's go remember then…together. Let's go to the place we first met."

--

**I still need people for my RPG. If you don't know what an RPG is then please ask!!**

**Tnx for reading! There will be like 5 more chapters before the story ends.**

**Kagome126**


	17. Old Times

Inuyasha took my hand as we started walking to the Sacred Tree. It was the place of the only memory I have right now of Inuyasha. When we got there, I went up to it and touched the bark where it was not as rough. I ran my hand over every inch of the not-so-rough part of the tree. I had this tree in my time too and it held all of my memories. Unlike friends, boyfriends, and family members who all come and go, the tree stayed and was always there.

I closed my eyes as my hand stopped in the heart of the tree. I thought about all my memories of Inuyasha that weren't part of my past before the wish but part of my past now. That was when I realized that I had memories of Inuyasha they just weren't the ones I was looking for. I had memories of everything we did from the time I got here until now. I wish I remembered what happened when I fell down the well the first time, or even how it happened. All I have for memories of then, is the stories I was told. The part that still gets me, though, is the whole fact that I remember everyone but Inuyasha and this Naraku guy.

"Anything?" Inuyasha asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I turned to him, taking my hand off of the tree and placing it back at my side. I shook my head sadly.

"You're right, though," I told him.

He gave me a puzzling look, telling me that he didn't know what I was talking about.

"You're right," I started again. "We have to go find Naraku."

His lips curved up into a smirk.

"About time you listened to me, wench."

_Wench_. That word rang through my mind. I closed my eyes as a pounding feeling came to my head in a sudden rush. My right hand went to the side of my head. I groaned, but soon the pain was gone. I removed my hand from my face and looked at Inuyasha who was staring at me with a concerned face, not at all like the one just moments ago.

"Wench," I whispered.

That one word reminded me of something but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember what.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked, coming to my side.

"Y-Yeah…Why is it that that word reminds me of something?" I asked him, almost forgetting about the pain I had only moments ago.

"Wench? Maybe because I called you it a lot when we first met and every now and then after we got closer. You never liked it when I called you it though."

"Oh," I said softly.

That word obviously was only a very minor part of my past so why did it seem so important? I shook my head, choosing to forget about it.

"Let's just go find Naraku," I said a little dazed.

"Wanna get the others first?"

"Yeah."

"It'll be like old times. Maybe you'll remember something."

"Old times," I repeated more to myself than anyone else. "Old times sound nice."

Inuyasha smirked his famous smirk that is always plastered on his face.

"Let's go then," Inuyasha pushed, obviously anxious to get into some action.

I nodded as I got onto his back and he took off towards the others. I couldn't help but feel that we did this a lot before the wish. It felt so natural to cling to him with the wind blowing my hair and on my face. It almost felt as if we were flying without a single care in the world. If I had one wish, beside remembering everything, it would be to stay like that forever, nothing bringing us down. Just the sky as our limit. That sounded nice.

When we got to the others, they were really glad to see me. I guess we were so caught up in everything else we forgot to tell them I came back. It felt nice to know that everyone there cared about me so much. After we got done catching up we set off on our mission to seek out Naraku in hopes of returning my memory to me. This too felt so natural. To be surrounded by friends, on the back on someone who you felt a deep connection to, searching out someone that could quite possibly be the end of everything. In a strange way, it felt nice. This was what I needed. I needed this sense of adventure, and to experience what I did before the wish. This was everything.

--

**Sorry that this chapter is short but it's the second one today so give me a break. I still need people for the RPG. Tnx for reading. **

**Kagome126**


	18. Hurtful Flash Backs

It's now been a week since we first started searching for Naraku. We caught his scent several times but then lost it a while later. We finally have a solid trail that we hope will lead us to him. My memory hasn't been getting any better but I keep getting this feeling of this all being familiar. Sango keeps telling me stories of our journeys before the wish all the way up to us killing Naraku. I don't remember any of it.

Inuyasha and I haven't had any real 'alone' time since this new mission/journey started because of all the people around us but every now and then we get to just sit down and talk, trying to get me to remember him. From what he's told me about Naraku, he seems really dangerous but not now because I still have the jewel inside my body apparently. He also said that he was really surprised no one has tried to get the jewel from me yet.

Now I'm on Inuyasha back again as he leads the others in the direction of Naraku's scent. Inuyasha believes that if he does remember me, which we aren't sure about yet, he will probably be lurching somewhere, waiting for me to come near and then attack in order to get the jewel. And if he doesn't remember then he must either be in hiding or searching for the jewel somewhere. The only thing is that we need to find out exactly where this 'somewhere' is.

"Stop," I told Inuyasha.

"Huh? Why?"

"Him," I said pointing to a man flying through the sky with a horse looking thing behind him. "I remember him."

"Shesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "You remember my idiot half brother?"

"Rin and Jaken," I told him, pointing to the two people on the horse like demon.

I heard Inuyasha sigh.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," I said quickly, remembering that it hurt him that I remembered everyone else but him.

"No, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, not just…drop it," he ordered as he started running again. "Naraku's scent is getting closer," he told the others who were behind us on Kirara.

"How much longer?" Sango yelled back.

"About a day, maybe more."

Sango nodded in response even though he couldn't see her.

I looked to my right, off into the forest, just thinking. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily. As soon as my eye lids closed, though, memories flashed through my mind, letting me see every second of it. I opened my eyes after a couple seconds and stared off into the forest again with awe.

"Inuyasha?" I asked reluctantly.

"What?"

"I think I just had a flash back…of you," I told him.

"Really?" he said more hopefully than I would have thought.

"Yeah but I don't think it was a good one."

"Just tell me what it was of."

"You were in the forest with a girl you called Kikyo in your arms. You kissed her and I stumbled upon you guys just as you kissed and gasped. Tears started running down my cheeks as I ran away. You broke your kiss and called out my name. I seemed really hurt and you seemed a little…aggravated," I explained.

"Of all the memories she could've had she had to have the bad ones," I heard Inuyasha mumble.

"So it was a memory of mine?"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you so depressed?" I asked, concern dripping of every word.

"She, Kikyo, was my first love as Sango probably told you. I…well…I used to go and see every once in a while and you used to get so hurt even if it wasn't my idea. You used to run away, towards the well with sadness in your scent. That was before she died."

"She died?"

"Well, she was already dead, as you know, but the remnants of her soul died," he told me.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Naraku killed her a little while before we killed him."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to him.

"She was already dead and didn't belong in this world. I'm sad she died, but it wasn't right for her to live past her time and I see that now, though I didn't before."

I smiled sadly. Anyone could tell that he loved her, how much I'm not certain of but I know he loved her from what he just said and from what Sango told me. I know though, because he's told me himself, that he loves me…

--

We began to set up camp as the sun began to slip slowly behind the hills, behind the horizon. I didn't tell the others of my flash back because I saw that it hurt Inuyasha, even in the slightest bit.

The others began to settle, soon falling into the world of unconsciousness. I looked up at Inuyasha as I was about to lay down and go to sleep. He seemed a little aggravated and also sad. I stood up and went over to the tree he was in. He was on a middle branch that looked really sturdy.

"What?" he asked, not even looking at me.

"I just wanted to come see what's wrong," I admitted, a little sheepishly.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" he snapped, looking at me. When he looked at me and saw the concern on my face, his face soften in the slightest bit.

"What's wrong?" I pushed, trying again.

"I said nothing is wrong."

I raised my eye brow, telling him through that that I didn't believe his story.

He grinded his teeth and after a moment looked at me again.

"It's just, you finally remember something about me, beside me being stuck to the tree, and it's something that hurt you."

"The way I see it, it's just something that will lead to me remembering more. I don't care if it hurt me in the past just that it means I'm slowly remembering you."

He gave me a sad smile as he jumped down from the tree, scooping me up in his arms. I gasped as he jumped into the tree and settled onto a branch, laying me on top of him.

"Go to sleep," he ordered.

I leaned back on his chest and sighed.

"It's nice up here," I said, ignoring his demand.

"Huh?"

"The stars."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. I smiled as I slowly gave into that world of unconsciousness, once again in the arms of Inuyasha.

--

**Still need people for the RPG. PM me if interested. Tnx for reading so far! Drop a review if you have time.**

**Kagome126**


	19. Naraku

The next day, as we were running, I gasped, my eyes open wide in shock.

"What is it, Kag-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by my scream.

"Look out!" I yelled as I pointed in the direction of something flying at him, me on his back.

"Wha-" This time he was cut off by a tentacle hitting him right in his stomach, sending us both flying backwards. The sound of us hitting a tree rang through the forest.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku yelled from above, starting their dissent towards us.

"No!" I yelled weakly. "Stay back, trust me!"

The stared at me but did as I told them.

My back was bleeding and had many cuts since I hit the tree first. Inuyasha stood up, groaning from the unexpected attack, helping me up soon after.

"You alright, Kagome?" he asked me, looking at my back.

"I'll be fine," I assured him.

Inuyasha nodded as he flexed his claws, looking for the enemy.

"It's Naraku," Inuyasha called up to Sango and the others. "I'm sure of it."

A look of determination flowed onto his face as he turned back to me.

"This time, Kagome, I'll be sure that you don't get hurt in the way you did," he said quickly to me as he turned back, ready to protect me.

Kirara landed on the ground with a 'thump' as Sango and Miroku piled off, Shippo still on Kirara.

"Come on out, Naraku!" Inuyasha challenged. "I'm ready to kill you."

The next train of events happened so fast that I couldn't even tell when it was happening, but now Inuyasha was pinned up against a tree by one of Naraku's tentacles, Naraku finally in view.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled as he struggled against Naraku's grasp.

"Let me go you Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to claw at the tentacle.

"You think I'll let you kill me a second time?" Naraku chuckled in his devious voice. "I don't think so."

"He remembers?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"I knew you'd come and find me sooner or later," Naraku told Inuyasha. "And you even brought me a little present," he said, gazing at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare touch her," Inuyasha growled as he broke away from the tentacle and went after Naraku. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" called out as he attacked him.

Naraku easily dodged his attack, moving to the side.

"I can see that you've gotten weaker," Naraku smirked. "I, for one, didn't let it stop me from growing stronger, even without the jewel."

"I am not weak!" Inuyasha yelled as he clawed at Naraku.

Naraku caught his wrist and threw him against a tree. A few trickles of blood dripped down Inuyasha's arm but he was un-phased. Naraku attacked him again, before he even had a chance to get up.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her giant boomerang at Naraku.

Naraku chuckled as he turned around and deflected the Hiraikotsu, throwing it far into the forest. He attacked Sango, throwing her to the ground, her stomach bleeding.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he removed the prayer beads from his hand.

Saimyoushou flew out from behind the trees and a couple slipped in as Miroku was trying to recover his hand, injecting poison into his body.

I watched helplessly as Inuyasha was the only one still up besides Kirara and Shippo. Naraku once again pinned him to a tree, a tentacle around his neck, slowly choking him. Inuyasha's eyes began to slowly turn red as his demon features over took his face.

"No," I whispered.

I hardly knew what was going on but I knew that this was bad, I just knew. I looked around for a bow but there was none, I remembered because I had left it at the village.

"Stupid!" I scolded myself.

I looked around looking for something, anything, to help our desperate situation.

"Fox Fi-" Shippo started but Naraku turned to him and Shippo ran, hiding behind Kirara.

I heard Inuyasha growl furiously as he broke away from Naraku's hold. He was now full demon.

This had all happened so fast. One moment we were traveling, trying to find him, the next…everyone was down except for a few of us.

"Shippo!" I called, remembering something.

"Y-Yeah, Kagome?" Shippo asked with a frightened look on his face.

"Can you turn into a bow?" I asked him.

"Yeah but there's no arrow," he pointed out.

I picked up Miroku's staff, showing it to him. He nodded and transformed into a bow. I readied it, aimed, and fired. It headed straight for Naraku, a faint glow of spiritual energy around it.

The staff hit him right in the center of his chest, where his heart was. He fell to his knees as demon Inuyasha kept attacking him.

"Inuyasha?" I called out, tears slowly forming in my eyes.

The demon looked up almost unconcerned as Naraku's body disintegrated into nothing but ash. I felt my body pulse and looked down at it. I was glowing slightly. My head started to feel light as I collapsed to my knees, holding my head. I groaned out in pain as my head throbbed.

Demon Inuyasha stalked towards me, I looked up at him with fear and he blinked, staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Inu…yasha?" I asked.

I reached my hand up to touch his. Somehow that was all it took to change him back to his hanyou state.

"Kagome," he said as he hugged me tightly to him.

"Inuyasha?" I asked quietly.

"What is it?"

"Their hurt," I said, gesturing to Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha nodded. "We need to take them to Keada."

Inuyasha put Sango on Kirara and carried Miroku. He told me to go on Kirara as well and hold on to Sango. I did as I was told as we made our way back to Keada.

Once we were there Keada gave Miroku a special medicine to fight off the potion and she helped us bandage Sango's wounds. Inuyasha and I fell asleep in the corner of the hut, agreeing to get rest now and talk about what happened tomorrow. He didn't know but there was going to be a lot of talking to tomorrow.

--

**There's one or two chapters left to this story. I'm sad that it's ending but all stories must come to an end, right? **

**I still need people for the RPG. PM if interested or if you want to know what an RPG is I'll be glad to tell you in a PM. **

**Tell me what you think so far. **

** Kagome126**


	20. Destiny

The next morning I awoke to the sun shining through the cracks in the huts door and into my eyes. I blinked briefly and then opened my eyes to face the world.

Inuyasha was no longer in the hut so I assumed he was outside in a tree somewhere. Sango was lying on the floor of the hut, still asleep with fresh bandages already on. Miroku, who was a little paler from the poison, was also still asleep. Shippo was snuggled up next to Kirara who was lying there contently.

I got up slowly and exited the hut, squinting against the suns bright rays. Inuyasha, as I earlier assumed, was in a nearby tree with one leg hanging off of the branch carelessly. He was looking off into the distance with a thoughtful look on his face.

As I approached him he turned to me and smiled weakly. I gave him a small smile back in return.

"Ready to talk?" I asked him.

He nodded as he jumped down from his perch and landed in front of my. His silver hair gleamed in the sunlight. His amber eyes were more intense than ever and his fang was lightly grazing his bottom lip.

We began walking through the village, oblivious to anything but each other and the words we spoke. We had so much to figure out and it had us both semi-nervous.

"How did I destroy him with one arrow when you couldn't even with Sango and Miroku's help?" I asked to start us off.

"I…don't know. He seemed weaker than before but so were all of us. He had time to train and get ready for our expected attacks but that one arrow…I almost seems impossible."

I nodded, agreeing with every word.

"It just seemed too easy, you know?" Inuyasha asked.

I nodded again as we continued walking.

It was silence for a moment as Inuyasha pondered something.

"When I turned demon…I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" he asked sheepishly, his voice full of concern.

"No. I think I got you to turn back in time, though I don't know how I did it. The other times it always took something more but this time it only took you looking at me and me calling your name."

"It was like a war was going on inside me. It always seemed like that since I don't have my father's sword to suppress my demonic side. When I saw that look of fear on your face it brought me back somehow," he admitted with all honesty.

"When you turned demon, it was like you weren't even with us anymore and that's what brought that fear."

He nodded sadly. You could tell that he didn't like that he lost control so easily even though it wasn't his fault.

"I was so helpless," I muttered, staring at the ground.

"You saved us all," Inuyasha objected.

"No, I didn't save anyone."

Inuyasha gave me a confused look. He was going to object further but I shook my head, silencing his objection.

"They all got hurt. I didn't save anybody."

"Kagome, they have you to thank that Naraku's dead," he told me forcefully. "You shot that arrow and killed Naraku."

"That wasn't me," I said sadly. "That was the old Kagome."

"What are you talking about?" he asked a little frustrated.

"Nothing," I said quietly, not wanting this to go any further.

We stood there in awkward silence for a little while before he spoke, shattering the silence.

"Kagome-"

"I need to talk to Sango," I told him, interrupting his sentence.

"What are you-"

"I'll be back in a little while. Please don't follow me."

With that spoken I turned sharply on my heel and headed towards Keada's hut to find Sango. I needed to talk to her before I could talk to Inuyasha or anyone else. I was so confused with all of this and was hoping that she would have an answer to clear all of this confusion.

"Sango?" I asked quietly as I entered Keada's hut.

"Kagome? What is it?" she asked, seeing the pained expression on my face.

"I-I…If you're feeling up to it…would you come outside and talk to me for a minute?" I asked politely, not forgetting that she's hurt.

"Sure," she said, slowly getting up as to not re-open her wounds.

We walked silently outside and away from the hut so no one would over hear our conversation.

"What is it, Kagome?" she asked as she slowed to a stop.

"I remember."

"Huh?"

"I remember. Everything. I remember," I said brokenly.

"Really?" I nodded. "That's great!" she exclaimed.

She looked at my face when I didn't celebrate with her. She cocked her head to the side in a confused jester.

"He made the wish," I explained, "so I don't feel as if I went through all of those things that I remember. It feels as if they're just a memory and nothing more than that."

"Oh, Kagome," she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I didn't tell him yet," I whispered into the hug.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. I couldn't tell him. I don't think I can. I'm not her because I never truly lived through all that. He made that wish which made time start over so I didn't go through all of those memories like I should have."

Sango held me away from her, looking at me with a soft expression on her face.

"The jewel," she said after a minute. "It has to be inside you still."

Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What?" I asked her.

"If we get the jewel out of your body, we can make another wish so that you _do_ live through all of that but don't die," she explained happily.

I shook my head sadly.

"I can't. Inuyasha, he wanted to give me a chance at a normal life and I see that now. I don't know which I want more and I think it would be better if I just left without him knowing that I remember everything."

"No, Kagome. He cares about you, more than anything. He deserves to at least know that you remember him. He deserves a chance to convince you to stay wherever you wants you to," she told me forcefully. "He deserves that much for all that he's been through."

I looked at her with my sad expression. Her eyes were forceful and full of feeling, showing that she meant every word.

"I can't tell him, though," I told her finally.

"Why not?!" Sango asked, a little aggravated.

"I don't want to hurt him anymore."

"Please, Kagome, you have to tell him. You're the only person who's ever stood by him and without you…" She left the sentence hanging for me to finish the rest in my mind.

Sango was right, in a way. I'm the only person who's ever stood by him who lived long enough for him to make a lot of memories with. I don't remember one time that I have ever left him for good and never came back. Even now I still am by him. Even when I didn't remember, I chose him over Kouga and over everyone else. I could go through the well but I came back, wanting to remember him. Maybe it's just destiny.

I nodded. "I'll tell him. Thank you, Sango."

She gave me one last hug as she went back to the hut, leaving me to find Inuyasha and tell him all that I know.

I walked back to the place I had told Inuyasha to stay at and, sure enough, he was in a tree close by. I approached him and caught his gaze. He looked confused and slightly irritated but he deserved to be. I left without tell him anything but he kept his side of the 'deal'.

"Inuyasha," I started, my voice cracking slightly, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he said, not making an attempt to move from his perch on the tree branch.

"When we defeated Naraku, while you were turning back to a hanyou from your demonic form…" I took a big breath, getting ready to see what his reaction would be like. "I got my memory back," I said softly.

"What?" he asked, unsure if what I said was true.

"I remember everything, Inuyasha," I stated, proving what he heard correct.

"Really?"

I nodded.

His face turned up into a smirk as he jumped down from the tree, facing me.

"'Bout time," he said, pulling me into a hug.

"I didn't live through those memories, though, because of the wish," I whispered against his muscular chest.

"You did, you just don't want to believe it. Trust me, Kagome, because I had the same feeling."

"You reset time, Inuyasha," I objected.

"But what happened before I did that…it really happened."

I looked at him, taking in his words. I didn't believe any of it at first, but then I saw the look on his face and the feeling in his eyes. He truly wanted me to believe it though I felt like I couldn't, like it wasn't real.

I focused on his eyes as different memories of us ran through my head in a wave so quick that it almost wasn't there. I blinked, recovering from that wave and stared more immensely into his eyes.

"Inuyasha," I whispered as I jumped into his arms, taking in his scent, barring my head in his chest. "I believe you," I muttered. "I'm back."

I meant every word. I was back. The old Kagome, the one that I thought I could never be, the one who had that great mold that was finally filled again. I remembered everything, and now I finally felt and held all the emotions that went with those memories.

"Why'd you make me forget? Didn't you want me anymore?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"Of course I wanted you, Kagome."

"Then why?"

"Because I felt as if I took any chances you had at a normal life away from you," he admitted sheepishly.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't want a normal life?" I countered.

"How could you want this life with all of the hurt Naraku brought and all the times _I_ hurt you?" he said, dodging my question.

"Because, even though there was hurting and all those horrible deaths, there was all the good we've done and all the lives we save. There was all the times we had together good and bad that I cherished. And," I continued, "I have a family here who I could never just leave behind no matter what hurting it brought."

I pulled away from the hug and watched a small smile play against his lips.

"Kagome, do you mean that?"

I nodded. We both leaned towards each other and kissed lightly, pulling away soon after.

Miroku's wind tunnel was finally gone, Sango had her family along with Miroku, Shippo had his parents, and Inuyasha and I had each other. Everything was starting to actually look up in this world that had once brought so much pain and sorrow. Naraku was finally dead…again. The jewel was complete and still inside my body. Everything was so messed up but now it's just perfect.

I now know that it was destiny that brought me back here and brought my memories back to me. Keada thinks that my soul, when Inuyasha made the wish, didn't want to let go of this world which is what helped destiny bring me back and not let me let go until I remembered everything I was supposed to remember.

My life, though it's far from normal, is actually better than anything else because I have two families who love me. Besides, what life is complete without going 500 years into the past?

_The end_

--

**I want to thank all of the following who have inspired me to write/finish this story. I hope you guys liked it and would love to hear what you think. **

Kagome In Love  
kouga's older woman  
CatLover260  
xDrEaMeRx4xEVA  
MidnightMoon73  
Wolf/DogHanyou  
Peyton Cummings  
deadlypriestes  
MusicLuva  
Loved Forever  
wavey  
keggserz  
blueprincess16  
LoVe23  
Deathmvp  
haydenlover19  
Inuyasha05  
Inuyasha's Emerald  
andrea  
ki tama onikkusu  
the werewolf gal  
La Vixen de Amor  
amiegirl17  
cutieeee 3  
B.D. Gerretson  
Half-Demon-Cali  
shlghdorsey  
ShuaiGe  
doggi girl  
SamMorgan-Cassidine  
BlondieBubbles  
AnimeLOVER300  
xXxJazzy B. RealxXx

Thanks again!


End file.
